The Game of Life Part Four
by Justicerocks
Summary: Pregancy, babies, birth, weddings, hoildays all part of Life! Last Three chapters updated and rewritten by RR.SJ.RH.HG.CM.NA.SA.MI
1. Perfect Part One

A\N I strongly suggest you read The Game of Life Parts one, two and three before you read this part because you will be very confuzzled if you read this part without reading the others, having said that this part is going to be family and romance story nobody dies I promise! It's all happy and funny and happy and happy! So with that being said on withn the first chapter! Oh and before I forget this part starts four months after the last one ended! :D Hope everybody likes the chapter!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of rape and un-wanted pregnancy

**Perfect Part One**

Four Months Later 

Sam Braddock looked at his eight month pregnant wife Jules with a smile on his face as he walked into their kitchen and saw her eating ice cream, "Eating, all of the ice-cream well you can?" He asked her smiling, as he put her hospital bag on the kitchen counter. "We should leave soon it's getting pretty bad outside." Sam told her. Jules was being checked into the hospital because her doctors said it would be better for her and the babies if she was already in the hospital when she went into labour. "Come on sweetheart it's really, really, bad outside." Sam told her as he looked out of the window to see blowing snow and nothing else.

"I'm ready," Jules sighed as she stood up and walked over to where he was standing, "You're going to stay with me right, because I'm going to be board without you in the hospital with me." Jules told him as they walked towards the front door of their house and out into the cold December air.

"Yea, sweetheart I'm staying with you, and if I'm not there with you in your room someone else will be ok." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Jules nodded her head as she put on her seatbelt, "I can't wait until we get to hold Joshua and Mary." Jules told Sam as she affectionately rubbed her abdomen.

"Well we won't have to wait much longer," Sam told her as he started his car and drove it out of their driveway and down the street.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Come on sweetie you have to eat, come on." Bella told now five month old Maria as she closed her mouth every time her mother tried to feed her baby cereal. "Ok, Maria I know you don't want to try something new but you have to eat, I know you're hungry." Bella tried to feed Maria one more time but she wouldn't open her mouth, "Please eat Maria." Bella almost begged she knew her daughter was hungry and her not eating was killing her.

"I fed her some apple sauce last night and she seemed to like that." Lukas told Bella as he walked out of their bedroom, "Maybe she just wants some apple sauce." Lukas told Bella as he handed her a small spoon and apple sauce, "See if she'll eat that." Lukas told Bella as she opened up the apple sauce and tried feeding Maria, smiling brightly when she gladly ate the apple sauce. "What would you do without me?" Lukas asked Bella smiling as he kissed her on the lips and gently kissed the top of Maria's head.

"I don't want to ever find out." Bells answered as Lukas sat down beside her and watched her feed their daughter who was smiling as she reached her arms out to Lukas, "She's such a daddy's girl." Bella rolled her eyes smiling as she gently took Maria out of her highchair and handed Lukas her.

"I'm completely 100% fine with that Bella." Lukas smiled as he started tickling Maria who started laughing happily, "Let's go play with some of your new toys you got for Christmas." Lukas told Maria as he carried her into their living room which was covered with all of Maria's toys.

"Yea, so I'm I." Bella smiled as she watched Lukas play with their daughter

******************************************************************************************

Olivia sighed heavily as she threw the pregnancy test she had just taken and washed her hands looking at herself in the bathroom mirror why do I have to be carrying his child? Olivia asked her self as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She absolutely hated the idea of being pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child, but she didn't hate her baby, she could never hate her baby, she just hoped that she had a girl and not a boy. Walking slowly into the living room Olivia smiled when she saw Lou sitting on the couch reading a book, "Lou, I-I-need, to tell you something."

"Yea, sure sweetheart what's up?" Lou asked seeing the nervous look on her face, he could only guess what was wrong, "Come here Olivia." Lou told her gently as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"He raped me and I'm pregnant," Olivia fell into Lou's arms crying, "I'm having his child." Olivia cried even more, as she soaked his t-shirt with her tears.

"Olivia, sweetie, look at me its ok," Lou gently lifted Olivia's head up, "He may be biologically be your-

"Our," Olivia corrected Lou who just looked at her, "Our baby Lou, not mine." Olivia told him.

Lou nodded his head still trying to process what she had just told him, "He may be biologically be our baby, but he's dead Olivia and even if he wasn't I can grantee you right now he'd never be able to hurt your-our baby." Lou told her then he asked, "Why is it our baby, I mean I know, I said I'd help you raise it and I will but I'm not it's so it's not mine." Lou said still a little bit confused.

Olivia smiled, "Maybe not biologically but in every other way possible you will be our babies father, I mean-if-if that's ok with you." Olivia told him seeing the look on his face.

"Of, course its ok with me sweetheart." Lou told Olivia smiling as he wrapped her in his arms "Let's see what's on TV," Lou said as he put his book on the table beside the couch and picked up the TV remote.

Olivia nodded her head smiling as she placed her head on Lou's shoulder "The TV might not be working its pretty bad outside, lets watch a movie instead Olivia told him standing up and walking over to the shelf where they kept all of their movies, "What do you want to watch?" She asked him.

Lou shrugged his shoulders as he also stood up, "I don't care; whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

Olivia smiled "Ok, then we're watching Finding Nemo." Olivia told him as she got the DVD from the couch and put it in the DVD player, "Are you as cold as I am?" Olivia asked as she wrapped herself in a blanket and walked back over to the couch.

"No, but, I can turn up the heat if you want." Lou told her.

Olivia shook her head, "No all I need is a blanket and you and I'll be warm." Olivia told Lou as he sat back down on the couch, "I'm already starting to get warmer." Olivia told him as she placed her head on his chest.

*********************************************************************************************

Molly sat comfortably on her and Spike's bed on the internet as she watched the winter storm from the window, Molly was reading Jules' latest email about how she was getting very board staying home all day and how she couldn't wait until her twins were born, Molly started typing her reply telling Jules she wanted Jules to email her pictures of the twins when they were born, sending the email Molly stood up and walked towards the door of her bedroom, "I wonder if Jules and Sam are parents yet?" Molly wondered as she looked at her watch, "It's seven thirty," Molly commented as she sat down beside Spike but kept her eyes on the phone, "I don't care how late the twins are born, I want, to know." Molly told Spike as she stood up, "In the meantime though, let's go find something we can eat for dinner." Molly told Spike as they started walking into the kitchen.

****************************************************************************************

"Jules sweetheart you're tired, just go to sleep, you need to save your energy for giving birth to our twins." Sam told Jules as he gently stroked her hair, "Close your eyes and go to sleep, I'm right here, I'm not going to go anywhere ok just squeeze my hand if you need me, ok?" Sam asked his wife.

Jules nodded her head, "You know Sammy you can go to sleep too." Jules told him as she saw him yawn, "You need sleep too-SAM!" Jules squeezed her husbands hand tightly. "My water just broke!"

TBC

A\N I said it would be happier I didn't say no clifhanger endings but really we all know that this isn't a bad clifhanger ending so it's all good! Reviews make me happyful! :D lol


	2. Perfect Part Two

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that read, reviewed and added this story to thier story alerts list! :D You all rock! This chapter is for you, hope you like it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBD

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Jules gives birth

**Perfect Part Two**

"Sam! This really hurts!" Jules cried as she squeezed her husbands hand harder as she tried to give birth to her twins but it had been almost an hour after her water had broken and she was still in labour "Nobody told me it hurt this much!" She yelled as tears flooded her face.

"I know it hurts baby, and I know you're in pain but just think of holding Mary and Joshua, and how happy holding them will make you feel," Sam told Jules as she continued to push.

"No, Sammy, I can't do this it hurts too much!" Jules cried as she got another contraction and pushed as hard as she could "Sam! I- Jules began when she heard loud cries coming from her newborn son, "Oh, my, gosh, he's beautiful, he perfect." Jules smiled through her tears as a nurse handed her Joshua who was wrapped in a blue blanket, "Sam he looks like you." Jules told her husband as Sam sat down on her hospital bed beside her.

Sam smiled as he looked at his son, "I don't have brown hair," Sam told his wife smiling as he saw Joshua's brown hair.

Jules rolled her eyes, "I mean other then that." Jules told him as she reluctantly handed Joshua to a nurse so she could give birth to her daughter, and as soon as she felt another contraction she pushed as hard as she could and then pushed again and she finally heard her daughter's cries, "Sammy, this is the colour of your hair," Jules smiled as she gently ran her hand over Mary-Lucile's head touching her blonde hair, she has your mouth to, but she has my nose." Jules told Sam as a nurse gently handed Joshua to Sam. "I can't believe their finally here, I'm just-I'm just so happy. Jules was at a loss for words as she looked at Joshua who was sleeping peacefully in Sam's arms and then to Mary-Lucile who's baby blue eyes were still fighting to stay awake.

Sam nodded his head smiling as he gently kissed the top of Jules head, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Sam told her as his eyes turned back to his son who was slowly opening his eye, go back to sleep, "Go, back to sleep Joshua, we promise will be quiet." Sam told his son gently as Joshua grabbed his father's thumb and wrapped his tiny fist around it, then feeling save he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "Jules," Sam whispered quietly to his wife who smiled when she saw Joshua holding tightly onto Sam's thumb.

Jules smiled, "He loves you Sammy, he knows you'd never let anybody or anything hurt him or his sister." Jules smiled, as she looked at her daughter, "she's beautiful she really is, she's going to have all the boys wanting to go out with her.' Jules smiled as she looked at a sleeping Mary-Lucile in her arms.

"Well they're not going to, you can count on that." Sam said as Jules rolled her eyes smiling and yawned again, "Ok, sweetheart, I think it's time for you too get some sleep." Sam told his wife as he gently placed Joshua in one of the small cribs beside her hospital bed and then placed Mary-Lucile in the other one, "I'm going to go call everyone you try and get some sleep ok." Sam told Jules as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok, Sammy." Jules nodded her head as she placed her head on one of the pillows on her hospital bed and fell asleep.

************************************************************************************************

"Lou, what do you think of the name Arianna?" Olivia asked Lou as they cleaned the kitchen or Olivia sat on the counter watching Lou clean, "I like it; Arianna Young, it sounds cute." Olivia smiled as Lou turned around and started at her.

"It's a cute name but Olivia you don't have to give your- sorry our baby my last name." Lou was still trying to process the thought of being a father to a baby that biologically wasn't his.

"I want to give her your last name." Olivia told Lou smiling she was convinced she had to have a girl, "Being with you has changed me I feel safe and happy and I have four best friends and, I feel like I have a family, and what I think I'm trying to say is, I want to marry you Lou, just a small wedding on Valentines Day or something, if that's ok with you."

"I think that's a perfect idea." Lou smiled as he pulled Olivia into a romantic kiss, "Do, you want to go to the hospital tomorrow and see Sam and Jules twins?" Lou asked Olivia after their lips had broken apart.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yea I think I can mange going to the hospital tomorrow, and telling everyone, I'm pregnant and we're getting married…they-they don't have to know how I got pregnant, just that I am." Olivia said as she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to sweetheart." Lou told her as he gently wiped her tears away, "Let's go to bed I can finish cleaning the kitchen tomorrow." Lou decided as he helped Olivia down from the counter and walked towards their bedroom.

***************************************************************************************

"Molly, sweetheart what are you doing?" Spike tiredly rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and saw Molly on the computer, "It's almost midnight." Spike told her as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk that she was sitting at.

"When Sam called he sat he'd email me pictures of Joshua and Mary as soon as Jules woke up again and I'm not going to be able to sleep until I see pictures of them." Molly told Spike as she opened up her hotmail account and saw that she had a new email from Sam. Quickly opening the email she opened the attachment that the pictures were in and smiled brightly, "Oh, my, gosh they're adorable, I hate the stupid winter I want to hold them." Molly complained to Spike, "We need to drive to Toronto next weekend so we can see them,"

Spike smiled, "You my girl are going to make an excellent mother and yes, we can drive to Toronto next weekend if it's not stormy, like it usually is in the beginning of January." Spike told her as he climbed back into bed.

Molly sighed, "Yea, I know if it's not to stormy I wish it would stop snowing." Molly complained as she rested her head on Spikes shoulder, "At least we got to see a picture of them." Molly told him.

Spike nodded his head, "All these girls, Joshua's the only boy and he's probably going to have it the easies when he's older, Alyssa, Maria and Mary-Lucile aren't going to be allowed to date and any boy they want to go out with is going to be inspected my their parents their SRU family and every other police officer or military agents or officers their parents know.

Molly smiled, "What you think Joshua's going to have it easy? I'm not saying that Sam's going to put pressure on his son to join the army, but every male in Sam's since World War One has been in army and it's like tradition that Sam would probably be glad his son broke and I'm glad Sam's father isn't still alive but still and then every girl that he goes out with is going to have to meet Joshua's as you say police family, I think he'll have it hard to, but not that much because Alyssa and Maria are already spoiled and Joshua and Mary-Lucile defiantly will be."

"I don't think Jules will let Joshua join the army when he's older even if he wants to, I can't see Jules agreeing to that." Spike told Molly.

"No, neither can I and I don't blame her." Molly told him, "I know this decision is still at least a year away but do you think the first boy we have if we have one could maybe be named Henry?"

Spike nodded his head, "Yea, Molly our son if we have one can be named Henry." Spike told Molly as he pulled her closer to him, and gently kissed her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep."

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D Reviews make me update today!!!! :D


	3. Future

A\N Hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Future**

Olivia woke up exhausted and she had no idea why she had woken up until she spelt bacon cooking Lou must be making breakfast she thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the closet to find something to wear, she chose a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved sweater, running a brush through her hair she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, "Hey Lou, can you make me some bacon too?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter.

"Don't worry sweetie there's enough for all three of us, and you know you probably shouldn't sit on the counter anymore now that you're pregnant." Lou told her making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not even showing yet which is probably a good thing because I'm not ready to tell everyone yet, I mean we're going to the hospital to see Sam and Jules twins and I don't want to take all the attention off of them by telling everyone I'm pregnant and I just-I'm just not ready to tell everyone." Olivia told him.

"That's fine, Olivia, after we eat, do you want to go to the hospital?" Lou asked as Olivia jumped off of the counter and sat down beside him at the kitchen table.

"Yea, but I'm really hungry so I'm going to be eating for a really long time." Olivia told him smiling.

"That's fine Olivia." Lou smiled, "We can go whenever you're finished eating. He told her.

***********************************************************************************

"Molly why is the door, closed?" Spike asked his fiancée as he opened the door to their bedroom and saw Molly quickly minimize something on her computer.

Spike! It was closed for a reason!" Molly told him turning around in her chair she was clearly annoyed, "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you don't have to knock when the doors closed!"

"Ok, sweetie, I'm sorry," Spike apologized as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Can I ask what you were looking at?" Spike asked her.

"I-uh I was looking at wedding dresses." Molly told Spike and she was either thinking quick on her feet or she had just stumbled for words.

"Can I see them?" Spike asked her, as he started walking towards her computer to see the wedding dresses she had been looking at.

"No," Molly quickly grabbed Spike's hand and steered him away from the computer, "I mean you're not allowed to see them Spike. It's bad luck."

Spike smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Come on Molly that's only the wedding dress you choose, why can't I see them?" Spike asked her again.

"I trust your opinion too much Spike if you say you like one I'll probably end up buying at and besides I want it to be a surprise now, go." Molly told him as she led him towards the door, "Knock next time ok." She told him as she closed the door again and walked back towards her computer opening the document back up she sighed and continued to look at it.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Bella she looks like a pink polar bear, we're just going to the hospital not playing in the snow." Lukas reminded Bella as he saw that Bella had dressed Maria in a pink Dora the Explorer snow outfit.

"Yea, I know but I don't want her to get sick." Bella told Lukas as she zipped up Maria's winter jacket, "It's really cold outside and I don't want her to be cold." Bella told him, as she gently placed Maria on the ground beside her as she put on her own winter jacket.

Lukas walked over to Maria and picked her up, "Mommies right sweetheart it is really cold outside, maybe once we're in Aunt Jules hospital room she'll let me take of your jacket." Lukas told his daughter as he saw that she was trying to get her mitts off.

"Yea, you can take her winter jacket off once were in Jules hospital room because I want to stay a really long time." Bella told him as he smiled a rolled his eyes, "You and the guys can go and get something to eat or something." Bella told him, "I'm sure Sam will gladly go to the cafeteria with you well I talk to Jules.

"Yea, maybe," Lukas told Bella as they walked out of their apartment.

************************************************************************************

"They're going to look at this picture when they're older and hate us for taking it." Bella smiled as she looked at the picture she had just taken of Maria and Alyssa holding Mary-Lucile.

"Oh, well they don't have to like it." Jules smiled as she gently took Mary-Lucile out of Alyssa and Maria's arms but both young girls started crying loudly, Smiling Jules put Mary-Lucile back into their arms, "You girls are defiantly going to be a handful when you're all older." Jules told them smiling.

"A handful? How do you get a handful out of Maria and Alyssa wanting to keep holding Mary-Lucile?" Olivia asked her friend slightly confused.

"I don't mean handful in a bad way I mean they'll probably all be best friends so they'll have secrets and they're always be talking and laughing and playing, I mean handful in a good way if that makes any sense." Jules told her, "I'm still a little tired." Jules admitted as Mary-Lucile started crying and then Maria started crying, "She's tired to." Jules told her friends as she started rocking Mary-Lucile gently back and fourth in her arms.

"Colleen look," Bella smiled as she saw Alyssa hug Maria to try and get her to stop crying and gave her another doll that she had brought with her.

Colleen smiled as saw Alyssa give Maria her other doll, "Will have to get them together for a play date." Colleen told Bella as she picked Alyssa up and placed her on her hip then she turned to Jules and said, "I think we're going to go, I need to go grocery shopping." Colleen told Jules as she put Alyssa back into her winter coat and put her mitts and hat on.

"Yea, I think, we're going to go too," Bella said as she picked Maria up and put her winter coat back on, "Just as soon as we go and get Lukas from the cafeteria." Bella smiled.

Olivia waited until Bella and Colleen had walked out of the hospital door before slowly turning to Jules and saying, "You know that pregnancy book that you have, can I- see it, if you have it here?" Olivia asked shyly.

"It's not here, it's at home but I can give it too Sam and-" Jules began and then she realized that having Sam give it to Lou might not be the best idea, "I can drop it off at your apartment if you want." Jules suggested.

"No, that's ok Jules you and Sam are going to be really busy, I don't want you to have something else to worry about I'll drop by tomorrow after I finish work and pick it up." Olivia told her.

Jules nodded her head, "Ok, Olivia, you want to talk about anything?" Jules asked her friend, as Olivia shook her head.

"No, that's ok Jules but thanks I'm just going to go to the cafeteria and ask Lou if we can leave, I'm getting a little tired and I have to work tomorrow." Olivia told her.

"Ok, Olivia, but if you ever need to talk you know where to find me." Jules told her friend.

"Yea Jules I know." Olivia told her friend as she walked out of her hospital room and made her way towards the elevators.

TBC

A\N Ok, so, I'm trying something new with this part, every so often I'm going to let you guys (the readers) choose where a storyline goes your first story that you get to choose the direction of is the Molly storyline which was whatever she was looking at on her computer so I have a poll on my profile so go and vote for the storyline you want or PM me with your idea! :D


	4. Guessing Game Part One

A\N Thank you to everybody who was been reading and reviewing and who has voted in my poll about what Molly is hiding from Spike. If any readers don't have an account on , I have an account on under the same username and my username on YouTube is Justicerocks11, so if you have an accout on ethier one of those to sites and you want to vote you can message me on those sites and I'll count your vote. becuase remember I can't update until I get enougth votes from you guys so vote!! lol :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Guessing Game Part One**

"I think Jules knows I'm pregnant, I asked her for the pregnancy book that Colleen gave to Bella and then Bella gave to her and I asked her for it so I think she knows but I didn't tell her, not yet, but I'm going over to her house tomorrow after work so I can pick it up so I might tell her then." Olivia told Lou as they walked into their apartment.

"Yea work is another thing I've been wanting, to talk to you about I know you just do paperwork all day and you're not running around and chasing subjects but I think it would be better if you did the paperwork here." Lou suggested to Olivia as she shook her head.

"No! Lou absolutely not! I'll tell my boss I'm pregnant but I'm not staying here all day I feel much safer at work, then here alone." Olivia told him even though she knew her ex-boyfriend was dead she was still afraid that he was going to hurt her again.

"Olivia, he's dead he can't hurt you again, ok, he's dead." Lou told her as he hugged her tightly, "You want to go have a rest well I make lunch?" He asked as Olivia nodded her head and walked towards their bedroom, "What are you making for lunch?" She asked him as he turned around.

"Whatever you want, what do you feel like?" He asked making her smile as she thought about his question.

"I don't know, surprise me." Olivia smiled as she walked into their bedroom.

Lou turned around and walked into their kitchen thinking about what he could make for lunch.

**********************************************************************************************

"Maria, you have to give Mommy your doll so you can get changed for bed." Bella told her daughter as Maria held tightly onto the doll that Alyssa had given her, "Come on sweetie, I promise I'll give her back to you." Bella told Maria as they young girl finally handed her mother her doll as she started rubbing her eyes, "Good girl, now let Mommy put on your pajamas without any fussing and you can have your doll back." Bella told Maria as the young girl let Bella take off the clothes she was wearing and change her into light pink pajamas without crying like she usually did. "You must really like this doll." Bella smiled as she gently placed Maria in her crib and handed her, her doll, tucking her in Bella gently kissed Maria's forehead and said, "I love you Maria"

"Wow, that wasn't even fifteen minutes." Lukas commented as Bella walked out of Maria's bedroom and into the living room where he was picking up toys, "It usually takes at least half an hour to get her to sleep."

"I know, but I told her I'd give her back her doll that Alyssa gave her if she behaved and didn't fuss and she listened, she really likes that doll." Bella smiled as she helped Lukas pick up toys, "I swear Maria has every top in the universe somewhere in this apartment." She shook her head smiling as she put another one of Maria's dolls on the couch.

"Yea, somewhere in this small apartment," Lukas sighed as he fell back onto the couch sighing. His apartment was small it had a small living room, a small kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Luke, we've talked about this we can't afford a bigger apartment let alone a house, this apartment is going to have to do, for a few years." Bella told him.

"I know I just whish we had more room." Lukas sighed then he said, "When I was in high-school my best friend and I both wanted to be Coast Guard rescue swimmers but then in grade twelve I decided I wanted to be a police officer instead." Lukas told Bella, "My friend Timmy is a Coast Guard rescue swimmer now and I still keep in contact with him sometimes I think-" Lukas stopped talking when Bella kissed him passionately on the lips.

"No, your job is already too dangerous there is no way I'm letting you do that I love you way to much." Bella told him resting her head on his chest, "We don't need a lot of money to be happy," Bella reminded him as she turned on the TV.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Ok, Mary-Lucile is sound asleep, how's Joshua?" Sam asked Jules as he walked into their son's room and wrapped his arms around Jules waist pulling her in close to him, "It looks like he's sleeping too." Sam smiled.

Jules nodded her head as she turned quietly around in Sam's arms and led him out of their son's room, "I just-I just can't believe they're finally here, and I know it's really stupid but I feel like crying. Jules admitted sheepishly.

"No, baby it's not stupid." Sam told Jules as he gently wrapped her in his arms, "You've had a long two days let's get some sleep well we can." Sam told her as he led her towards their bedroom.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea," Jules nodded her head trying to hold back a yawn as she climbed into bed and but as soon as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes Mary-Lucile started crying loudly and Jules immediately stood up in was in her daughters bedroom within a mater of seconds, "What is it baby girl, are you hungry is that what you want do you want some food?" Jules asked Mary-Lucile as she picked her up from her crib and rocked her gently back and fourth as she began to feed her. Looking away from her daughter for a few seconds Jules saw Sam standing in the doorway sighing she said, "Sam, you have an early shift tomorrow that starts at five o'clock and it's already almost six thirty you should be in bed sleeping." Jules told her husband as she stood up and began rocking Mary-Lucile in her arms trying to get her too go back to sleep. Sergeant Cray had offered Sam a week off so he could help Jules look after their twins but Sam had reluctantly declined, he couldn't afforded to take any time off of work with two new babies and a mortgage on their house that they needed to pay off.

"I know," Sam sighed unhappily as he walked further into his daughter's room, "She looks so small." Sam commented as he gently ran his hand across his new daughters face.

"She'll grow." Jules reminded Sam as Mary-Lucile finally fell asleep again and Jules placed her gently in her crib, "Now let's try and get to sleep before Joshua wakes up and we have to do this all over again." Jules sighed as she and Sam walked back into their bedroom.

********************************************************************************************************************

It was seven o'clock according to the clock on Molly's laptop she had been on the computer for almost three hours doing different things but mostly doing one thing, sighing she stood up and heard her stomach growl she was tired she hadn't eaten since she had eaten breakfast at eight o'clock walking into the kitchen she could feel her face bright up when she saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, "Hey," Molly smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Hey," Spike replied back trying to hide the annoyance in his voice he knew he didn't have to know everything Molly did but he wasn't sure how he felt about her keeping secrets from him. "You finish looking at whatever you were looking at?" He asked.

"Spike!" Molly said standing up a little annoyed, herself, "It's ok for me to have secrets, and when I want you to know what I was looking at I'll tell you ok?" Molly asked him.

Spike studied her as he tried to figure out what she was hiding, "So you weren't looking at wedding dresses?" He asked her.

"Spike I-"

TBC

A\N Mean clifhanger I know but the more of you that vote the sooner I'll update so Vote!! :D :D lol,


	5. Guessing Game Part Two

A\N I am so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy, I hope nobody's bad in this chapter you find out what secert Molly was keeping from Spike and on that note thank you to everybody that voted you all rock! And thank you to everybody who has read and reviwed this story!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Guessing Game Part Two**

"Spike I was reading an email from my mother about a Junior Diplomat job in Rome. I'd be working near her, not directly under her command because that's not allowed but I'd be working near her and before you tell me you don't want me to go. My mother promised me that the job wouldn't start until November or December after we were married and you'd be coming with me. I wouldn't go without you Mike, I don't know any Italian." Molly tried to make a joke when she saw the look on Spike's face. Sighing she sat down at the kitchen table, "This is why I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you'd be upset." She told him with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"No, no Molly I'm not upset I-just Rome that's really fair away-are you sure you want to move that fair away from all of are friends?" He asked her as gently as he possibly could as he sat down beside her.

Molly shook her head as she looked at Spike, "No, but it's a great opportunity and we can stay in touch by email and I've wanted this job ever since I spent the summer with my mother in Rome when I was eleven. Have you ever been to Rome?" Molly asked Spike knowing his answer would probably be yes because he had family their.

Spike nodded his head "Yea when I was seventeen I saved up enough money and I went and I stayed with my family, it's a beautiful city." Spike told her, "Molly if you really want this job you should take it, at least it's not Iraq or Afghanistan."

"Yea," Molly nodded her head, "I'm never going back to Afghanistan again." Molly told him not wanting to think about her time in Afghanistan. "Are you sure it's ok if I take the job?" Molly asked Spike wanting him to be ok with her taking the job.

Spike nodded his head as he kissed her gently on the lips, "Yea sweetheart I'm sure." He told her, "You obviously want this job, so you should take it besides I'm sure I could get a job doing something in Rome." Spike told her smiling. "You going to go email your mother back?"

Molly shook her head, "No I'm going to wait until I get another email from her." Molly told Spike, "Right now I want make some popcorn and relax on the couch with my fiancé." Molly told Spike smiling as she took his hand and led him towards their living room; I'll go and make the popcorn." Molly told him turning around walking back towards the kitchen.

********************************************************************************************************

It was five thirty in the morning and Joshua was cries were echoing throughout the house rubbing her eyes Jules sat up in bed and looked around the room for Sam, his shift doesn't start until six thirty she thought to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked silently into the hallway and towards her son's room smiling when she saw Sam rocking Joshua back and fourth in his arms "I was wondering why he'd stopped crying." Jules smiled as she walked further into the room "You should get going if you want to be at work on time." Jules told Sam as she held out her arms for Sam to hand Joshua to her, "

"I'll call you later to check up on you and I'll call you before I leave." Sam told Jules kissing her on the lips, "I wish I could stay." Sam told her before he walked out of Joshua's room and towards the stairs.

"Yea me to," Jules sighed as Joshua finally went back to sleep, "I really wish you could stay." She sighed again as Mary-Lucile started crying, putting a sleeping Joshua back into his crib she walked quickly into her daughters room, "What is it sweetie?" Jules asked her daughter as she picked her up, then she realized why she was crying, her dipper needed to be changed, changing her dipper quickly Jules held her tightly in her arms and walked out of the room, "You want to help Mommy make breakfast?" Jules asked the young baby as Mary-Lucile smiled up at her mother, "I'll take that as a yes." Jules smiled as she walked carefully down the stairs.

********************************************************************************************************

"So Sam how was your first night at home with the twins?" Lou asked his friend as Sam walked into the locker room, "Did you and Jules get any sleep?" Lou wondered as he saw how tired Sam looked.

Sam shook his head, "Around an hour maybe, whenever Joshua wasn't crying Mary-Lucile was and then they'd be crying at the same time and- be very glad you get to sleep at night." Sam told him.

"Yea, I am." Lou smiled as she locked his locker, "I'll see you in the gym." Lou told Sam as he walked out of the dressing room leaving Sam all alone.

"Yea, see you." Sam told his friend as he got changed into his uniform but his mind was on Jules and their twins and how much he wished he was with them instead of at work because as much as he loved his job he loved them ten billion times more.

********************************************************************************************************************

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Bella was sitting on the floor playing with Maria who was playing with two dolls, looking up from playing Maria looked at her mother smiling brightly when she heard the apartment door open.

"Who's that? Do you want to go see Daddy?" Bella asked her daughter smiling brightly as she picked up Maria and placed her on her hip, walking over to where Lukas was taking off his shoes. "Ok, sweetheart, you can see Daddy." Bella told Maria as she handed Maria to Lukas, "I think she's happy your home." Bella told him smiling.

"I'm happy to be home too." Lukas smiled as he kissed Bella gently on the lips, "What have you too been up too?" He wondered as he walked into the small living room and saw all of the Maria's dolls spread out on the floor, "You've been playing princess, have you Maria?" Lukas asked his daughter and Maria started clapping and laughing at the name. "I think that's your new nickname." Lukas smiled as he placed Maria on the floor again so she could play with her dolls.

Bella smiled, "We weren't playing Princess Luke we were playing dolls but princess is a cute nickname so I'll let it slide." Bella told Lukas as she sat on the floor beside him as they watched their daughter play.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jules sighed as she stood up and walked towards the front door to answer it thankfully whoever it was had knocked instead of rung the doorbell. "Hey Olivia," Jules smiled as she let her friend step in friend step in the doorway, "The books in here." Jules told her friend as she led her into the living room, "I uh-I know it's none of my business but does Lou know your pregnant?" Jules wondered she sat down on the couch rocked Mary-Lucile gently back and fourth trying to get her to fall asleep.

******************************************************************************************************************

Olivia nodded her head as she picked up the book from the coffee table, "Yea, he knows Jules don't worry." Olivia told her, then she looked at Mary- Lucile and smiled, "Can I hold her or do you want her to go to sleep?" Olivia asked her friend.

"No, you can hold her." Jules told Olivia as she gently handed Mary-Lucile to her, "You're going to make a great mother Olivia, don't worry." Jules reassured her friend.

"I don't know maybe…Olivia trailed off as she watched Mary-Lucile fall asleep, then seeing Jules yawn she said, "I should probably get going, now that she's asleep you probably need to get some sleep." Olivia told her.

Jules shook her head, "No, now I put her in her crib and Sam and I clean the kitchen and the rest of the house and then we go to bed until Mary-Lucile and Joshua wake up again. Jules explained to Olivia as she nodded her head. "I'll talk to you later." Jules told Olivia as she opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Olive, sweetie can I ask you a few questions?" Lou asked Olivia as he sat down on the couch beside her.

Olivia turned off the TV and looked at Lou, "Yea sure what's up?" She asked knowing what one of his questions might be.

"Well I have two questions for you, my first one is when do you want to get married?" He asked as he pulled her in close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know maybe on Valentines Day or sooner, and it's just going to be a small wedding only us, Jules, Sam, Bella, Lukas, Colleen, and Robbie, the kids and Molly and Spike if they can make it."

"Ok," Lou nodded his head now my other question is have you made a doctors appointment yet?" Lou knew Olivia probably hadn't made a doctors appointment yet because she didn't really like hospitals or doctors.

Olivia shook her head crying a little, "I can't Lou I just can't because I don't want to know what I'm having because, I just-I just can't stop thinking that if I have a boy he'll end up in jail for something and if I have a girl she'll end up on the street or something and I-" Olivia was in tears as she buried her face in Lou's t-shirt and cried.

"Listen to me Olivia that's not going to happen ok, I'd know you'd never let that happen and neither would I ok whatever you have girl or boy they're going to grow up to be something great ok and they're going to have a great life." Lou told her trying to calm her down.

Olivia nodded her head "Maybe I'll make an appointment tomorrow." Olivia told him quietly. "If I feel up to it but I just don't know if I can even if you're there with me."

"I know you're scared sweetheart but you have to make a doctor's appointment to make sure that you and the baby are ok, Lou told her.

"Yea, I know that Lou." Olivia said as she whipped a few tears away from her eyes, "I know I have to but I really, really don't want to, but I will because I don't want anything bad to happen to our baby."

TBC

A\N Hoped everybody liked the chapter! And because the last one was succesfull I'm putting up another one, but this one won't be reveled until a few more chapters so you have plently of time to make sure you vote!


	6. Always

A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story! :D You all rock! :D This chapter introduces a new story line that is going to be involving throighout the part. Hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death

**Always**

Today of all day's? Why does today have to be stupid team-trusting day?" Andie asked miserably to herself as she stormed into her dressing room very glad that she hadn't seen any of her teammates, she was not in a good mood today and seeing the picture of her older brother in her locker didn't make her feel any better. It was three years ago that she had found out that her older brother Marcus had died fighting in Afghanistan. Holding back her tears she quickly got changed into her uniform and walked out of her dressing room where she heard laughing and talking. Brandon, Lukas, Lou, Justin and Sam were in some sort of heated discussion and Andie was glad they didn't notice her when she walked by them, but taking a drink form her water bottle she quickly jumped on the treadmill to avoid eye contact with Brandon who had stopped the conversation and was looking at her.

"Hey, Andie! You do realize that saying hello to us isn't bad manners right?" Brandon asked his friend trying to make a joke but a quick glance at Sam, Lukas, Lou and Justin and he knew that he had made the wrong move, sighing again he asked, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No! Brandon I don't now can you please just leave me alone?" Andie asked coldly as she continued to work out.

"Ok, Andie, I'll leave you alone." Brandon told her as he turned around and walked back to where he was standing before, "I can't just let her be miserable all day can I?" Brandon asked, Sam, Lukas, Lou and Justin. Although they were only either two or three years older then he was, Sam, Lukas Lou and Justin were all either married or in a serious relationship and Brandon knew they knew way more about women then he did.

Lou was the first to respond as he looked at Andie and then to his friend, "She'll come to you if she wants to tell you what's wrong, but don't push her that'll just make it worse." Lou informed Brandon as he nodded his head and sighed.

"Yea and in the meantime she'll be in a bad mood all day and that could get her into huge trouble and I don't want that. Maybe if I had asked her out again after we had drinks a few months ago maybe things would be different." Brandon sighed again.

"Ok, can you think of anything that might be bothering her?" Sam asked him, "Anything at all and it could be small like a memory or an event or something that happened a long time ago.

Brandon nodded his head remembering that Andie's older brother had died fighting in Afghanistan, today must be the day he died. Brandon thought to himself as he walked over to the tredmill where Andie was still working out pressing the stop button and staring right into Andie's eyes, Brandon said, "Andie you don't have to tell me what's wrong but just nod your head does it have anything to do with you older brother?" Brandon asked her hopping that he didn't upset her but he knew he had when a few tears started rolling down her face.

"You know what Brandon, you're a real jerk!" Andie yelled as she ran out of the gym crying just as Ed and Tim were walking into the gym.

Ed watched Andie run out of the room crying and immediately turned his attention to Brandon, "Brandon what did you do?" Ed asked the younger officer as he sighed and shuffled his feet on the ground.

"I asked her why she was upset sir." Brandon told Ed, "Permission to apologize?" Brandon asked Ed, "I'll be quick I promise." He added remembering that he wasn't in the military anymore.

"Permission denied stay here!" Ed told Brandon clearly annoyed at how Brandon and Andie never seemed to get along.

"Eddie," Wordy and Tim said at the same time both giving him looks that said be nicer or their never going to be friends if you don't let Brandon apologize.

"All right, go you have fifteen minutes." Ed sighed as Brandon ran out of the gym and towards the female dressing room where he knew Andie would be, walking quietly into the room Brandon felt his heart break when he heard Andie crying, "Hey Andie I-I just wanted to say that I'm uh-really-sorry for-well you know." Brandon told her nervously as he shuffled his feet on the ground.

Andie shot her head up "Yea Brandon you should be sorry!" She told him, "Now can you please just go away?" She asked him as she stood up, "I really don't want to be around you right now." She told him as she whipped a few tears from her eyes.

Brandon shook his head, "No sorry Andie I care to much about you to let you stay here by yourself." Brandon told her and he couldn't believe that he had just told her how he felt about her.

Andie snorted with laughter a little, "Yea, right Brandon I'm way too ugly to be your girlfriend." Andie told him anger in her voice as she remembered when they went out for drinks a few months ago they seemed to have a goodtime but then Brandon never mentioned it again so she thought that he didn't like her as more then a friend which she was used to in high school all of the guys thought of her as nothing more then a friend.

Brandon started at her, "Andie what's that supposed to mean?" He asked her worried that he had hurt her feelings.

Andie started at him, "Come on Brandon you know what it means, you never asked me out again after we had drinks that one time but that's ok I'm used to it, I'm not pretty enough to go out with you." Andie told him and it was clear she had very low self-esteem.

"Andie, I never asked you out again because it's against the rules to date a team member but I'm sure I can switch too team three and Lukas will gladly switch with me if you want to date Andie because I really, really like and I think you're beautiful and any guy that has ever told you you're not is an idiot!" Brandon told her wondering if he made any sense at all.

"Then I guess all of the guys that went to my high school are idiots." Andie told Brandon, "I was a tomboy in high school I didn't have any female friends only guy friends that saw me as one of them and nothing more. Sometimes it was cool but other times it sucked." Andie told him.

Brandon smiled as he thought of an idea, "I know four women who would very gladly have you as a friend, and we're going to go out for dinner with them this Saturday." Brandon told her, as he turned around to walk out of her dressing room, "You coming?" He asked her.

Andie whipped a few more tears out of her eyes and followed Brandon out of her dressing room.

*************************************************************************************

Lou walked into his and Olivia's apartment around seven thirty "Olivia sweetie?" He called softly thinking she might be sleeping, and he was right walking into their bedroom he saw her laying in bed quietly walking up to their bed he pulled the covers around her body and softly kissed her forehead frowning when he saw her stir and wake up.

"Lou," Olivia smiled sitting up in bed, "I made a doctor's appointment." Olivia told him as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"That's great sweetheart when is it?" Lou asked as Olivia placed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Monday afternoon." Olivia told him, "I know you have work, but it's the earliest appointment I could get." Olivia told him, "I'm sorry," She apologized.

"No Olivia, that's fine I can take the afternoon off of work." Lou told her, "Go back to sleep, you need your rest." Lou told her gently as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Only if you stay," Olivia told him, she had been missing him more while they were apart then she usually did and she hadn't figured out why yet, all she knew was that she was very happy when she was with him.

"Always," Lou whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep. "I'll always stay." He repeated again as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it! :D Next chapter is the dinner where Lou and Olivia tell everybody there news, Brandon and Andie's relationship well you'll see and who knows Molly and Spike might drop by with news of thier own! After that is Olivia's doctor's appiotment and we find out what she's having so remeber to vote in my poll that's up in my profile if you want to have a say in what the gender of her baby will be.


	7. Secerts Reveled

A\N Thank you so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story I hope you all like this chapter! :D Remember to vote in my poll!!!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, the people who make GPS systms or the people who make IPhones.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Secrets Revealed**

"Sam, there fine you attached them right, now can we just go, we're going to be late." Jules sighed as Sam finally closed the back door of his car after making sure that Joshua and Mary-Lucile's car seats were attached properly and tightly to the seatbelt.

"We're fine Jules calm down." Sam told Jules as he kissed her quickly on the lips before getting into the drivers side. "It doesn't take us that long to get there." Sam reminded her they were going over to Colleen and Robbie's house for dinner.

"Yea I know but Molly and Spike are coming and I want to spend as much time as I can with them." Jules told Sam.

"You'll get to see them don't worry we have all night and tomorrow until they drive back to their house." Sam reminded Jules, but she shook her head.

"No tomorrow they're spending the day with Spike's family I thought she would have told you." Jules told Sam.

"No she, didn't tell me why is she telling you more things then she's telling me I've know her longer?" Sam asked Jules jokingly as he smiled.

"She likes me better now." Jules answered him smiling as he stopped at a red-light, "You're just going to have to accept it."

************************************************************************************************************

"Olivia, sweetheart you ready to go?" Lou asked Olivia as he walked into their bedroom and saw her looking at herself in the mirror, she was holding her shirt up and looking at her visible baby bump that was beginning to form but she wasn't smiling like most women would she was crying a little, "Olivia," Lou sighed gently not knowing what to say as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he gently turned her around in his arms. "We don't have to tell everybody tonight if you don't want to." Lou told her gently.

"No, I want to tell everyone but I-I-just-I don't know-I just-I don't-I don't want anything bad to happen to are baby-and I'm-I'm just scared that-I'll make a bad mother." Olivia told him.

"No, sweetheart you're going to make a great mother, Alyssa and Maria love you, you're so good with them you're going to make a great mother." Lou reassured her as he gently kissed her forehead.

Olivia smiled slightly as she followed him out of their bedroom, "Yea I hope so." She told him, "I hope I'll make a good mother."

"You will Olivia don't worry." Lou told her as they walked out of their apartment.

**************************************************************************

At seven thirty Brandon knocked on Andie's apartment door, "Sorry I'm late I was talking to my father I had to explain a few things to him." Brandon told her as he looked at the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing, "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Brandon wondered he told her to dress appropriately for an evening out and he assumed she would know what he meant.

Andie started at him, "I am dressed appropriately we're just going to Colleen's house for dinner, and jeans and a t-shirt is appropriately dressed, why are you dressed to go out to a fancy restaurant?" Andie wondered.

Brandon sighed, "Because that's were where going after we go to Colleen's house." Brandon explained as she started at him again putting her hands on her hips as she opened her mouth to explain but Brandon spoke again, "I was supposed to have dinner with my family tonight but I called my father and told him that I was going to dinner with my friends and he asked why I couldn't cancel and so I had to explain everything and so now my parents want to meet you Brandon explained as he walked towards a room he guessed was Andie's bedroom.

"You told your parents we were dating?!" Andie exploded at him as she walked quickly past him and she grabbed his arm, "Don't you dare go into my room." She warned staring at him directly in the eyes. "I don't have anything like that anyways, all I have are shirts and pants I don't own a single dress or anything fancy because I never go anywhere fancy." Andie told him.

Brandon sighed slightly, "Maybe Colleen has something you can barrow if not my younger sister will." Brandon told her as he took out his IPhone which Andie was sure either was the very newest one or wasn't even out yet, "Brandon just so I know how fancy are we talking about?" Anide asked and she suddenly got the feeling that he came from a very rich family which made her slightly ashamed of how poor her family was.

Brandon sighed, "It's-not-that- my fathers the director of the RCMP and my mother's-" Brandon got cut off my Andie.

"Like the whole RCMP like everyone that's in the RCMP?" She asked him as he nodded his head he never liked to tell people who his father was especially women he liked because he always got the feeling that they only liked the fact that he had a lot of money.

Brandon laughed, "Yea Andie all of the RCMP he's here for a conference or something and tonight's his last night here before hw flies back to Ottawa and he wanted to see me and my younger sister and my younger brother is coming with him." Brandon explained to her, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to I'm sure I can come up with some excuse.

Andie shook her head, "No I'll come. Can I see your phone?" She asked as Brandon handed her his phone and she started playing with it, "This is really cool, do you have any games?" Andie wondered.

Brandon nodded his head, "Yea, don't you have games on your phone?" Brandon wondered then he saw the look on her face, and he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh-uh-yea-yea-of course." She lied, the only cell phone she had was her work cell phone and it didn't have many games on it.

"Andie, I'm sorry I-just, I thought- most people have cell phones." Brandon tried to apologize but it wasn't working so well. "I am really sorry."

"I know, its ok." Andie told him handing him back his cell phone, "Did you tell your parents that I was your girlfriend?" Andie wondered what Brandon had told them.

"No, but I think that's what they guessed, don't worry I'll correct them." Brandon reassured her as they stepped outside.

"No, that's ok, I mean we'd be dating if you had asked me out again and- I don't know- it's just easier that way." Andie explained to him hinting at the fact that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Andie I can't lie to my parents, they know everything and I don't want to lie to them, I'll just tell them were friends." Brandon told her, "its better then lying." He explained. "Unless you want to be my girlfriend then in that case I'll tell them you are." Brandon told her a little shyly.

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend," Andie told him hoping that he wanted to be her girlfriend.

"Then I guess you're my girlfriend." Brandon told her smiling as he opened the passenger side door for her and then got into the drivers seat and put the address of Colleen's house into his GPS.

********************************************************************************

"Lou, maybe, we should tell everybody now." Olivia whispered to Lou dinner was still cooking and everybody was either sitting on a couch, chair or the floor.

"If you're ready too sweetheart it's totally up too you. Lou whispered back as she nodded her head and stood up gently pulling him up with her, "We have some exciting news." Lou said getting everyone's attention, and her gently put his hand in Olivia's encouraging her too tell everybody.

"We're getting married and I'm pregnant." Olivia said a little nervously but Jules, Molly and Colleen ran up to her giving her huge hugs, and soon she was asking a million questions.

**********************************************************************************************

"So, Andie seems to be getting along with everyone." Sam smiled as he walked up to Brandon who was watching Andie sit on the couch in Colleen's living room listening to Jules, Colleen, Bella and Molly talk about something well she and Olivia said a few things at times but mostly they played with Brandon's IPhone which Andie had hijacked from him. "She seems to be getting along great with Olivia." Sam smiled as Molly pulled Olivia up onto her feet and Jules got Andie up.

"We're taking your girlfriend to find something to wear." Bella informed Brandon as they walked past him and Jules, "And Olivia's not helping." She informed Brandon.

"I just know that you guys can be very bossy, I was just telling her that." Olivia smiled as Molly grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the stairs. "They're making her wear a dress!" She told Brandon.

Brandon just smiled as he saw the look on Andie's face, he guessed she didn't like getting dressed up, "Andie, you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to." Brandon told her as she opened her mouth to reply but Molly turned her around and said something to her that made her frown even more.

"So, Olivia do you want to have a girl or a boy?" Molly asked her best friend as they sat on Colleen's bed while Jules, Bella and Colleen looked for something that Andie could wear.

"I don't know, a girl would be nice because everybody seems to be having a girl, but I think having a boy would be ok to, I'm not sure." Olivia told Molly she still hadn't told her friends how she got pregnant although she guessed they might have figured it out.

"Boys are less girly then girls." Andie told her as she stood in the room with her arms crossed, her new friends had already established that she was more of a tomboy then Jules and more stubborn that Olivia.

Molly smiled and was about to say something when Jules walked into the room carrying a very pretty light purple top and a pair of dress pants, "Andie before you say no, this would look really cute on you and it's not a dress."

"I don't do cute." Andie told Jules, "I don't even understand why I have to go with Brandon anyways I mean I want to go but, I don't get dressed up, I don't look good dressed up."

"I'm sure you do Andie, just try this on, please we promise it'll look amazing." Jules tried to tell Andie, "Please," She said again as Andie sighed and took the clothes Jules had in her hands and walked towards the washroom.

Three minutes later Andie walked out of the washroom wearing the top and the dress pants "See I told you it would look awful." Andie told them convinced she looked terrible.

"Andie! You look amazing, all you need is a little make-up and-" Bella began telling her before Andie interrupted her.

"No! I'll wear this outfit, but I refuse to wear make-up, I've never worn make-up it sticks to your skin and it's gross."

"If you've never worn it then how can you know it sticks to your skin?" Olivia asked her, smiling she wanted Andie to know that she couldn't trick her.

"Yea, how can you know that?" Molly asked whishing she was as quick witted as Olivia and Andie were. "Just try it and if you don't like it then you can say you don't like it and you don't have to wear it again but you have to try it first," Molly told her.

Andie sighed heavily as she threw her hands up in the air, "Ok, fine but only a little." She told them as she grabbed Brandon's IPhone and sat in the chair in front of Colleen's make-up table.

"Andie come on you look amazing," Molly told her friend and she was right Andie did look very beautiful with make-up on but she also looked beautiful without any make-up on.

"No, I don't, Molly I-" Andie wanted to turn back around but Brandon had already seen her. "He's going to day I look ugly." Andie told her friends as the pulled her downstairs or at least tried too she was pretty strong.

"Andie you look amazing, we don't want to be late lets go." Brandon told her as he walked up a few steps and gently took her hand leading her back downstairs.

"Thanks for letting be borrow this I promise I'll return it." Andie told Colleen as she put on a pair of her high heeled shoes and followed Brandon out the front door.

"Oh, don't worry I know you will." Colleen smiled as she Jules, Bella, Molly and Olivia walked back downstairs and into the living room where the rest of the guys were sitting. "Why does my daughter have a chocolate bar?" She asked Robbie as she handed the chocolate bar back to her husband, "She shouldn't be eating candy."

"Colleen she wanted it, and she should be allowed a little candy." Robbie told his wife frowning he, never had understood why Colleen was so against their daughter having candy.

"Yea she wanted it because she saw you with it and candy's bad for her, especially right before he bedtime, you know that!" Colleen told Robbie raising her voice a little, they had been having a few problems in their marriage but they were working through them,.

"Do I Colleen?" Robbie asked her angrily determined not to start a fight with her in front of their friends.

"Yea you do! Or at least you should!" Colleen told him angrily as she picked Alyssa up and placed her on her hip, as she walked towards the staircase.

Jules didn't need to be told twice that she should follow Colleen and she did so after she silently told Bella, Olivia and Molly that Jules needed to talk to Colleen alone, "Colleen," Jules said softly as she walked into Alyssa's bedroom where Colleen was tucking her daughter into bed, "Colleen I know you're crying." Jules told her friend as Colleen turned around and walked out of her daughter's room avoiding Jules eyes. "Colleen, talk too me please, please talk too me." Jules begged her friend as Colleen finally turned to look at Jules tears running down her face.

"I don't want my marriage to be over Jules." Colleen told her as she hugged Jules, "I don't-but-we have busy lives and Robbie's always at work and never home and hardly spends anytime with Alyssa or me and I just-I just feel like I'm at a breaking point and I just need my friends."

"Everything's going to be ok Colleen you and Robbie will work through this I promise its all going to be ok I promise." Jules comforted her best friend.

***********************************************************************************

"Brandon before we go in I think there's something you should know." Andie told him as he unbuckled his seat belt and looked at her giving her his complete attention, "I grew up moving from place to place, we'd move to wherever my parents could find small jobs sometimes we didn't have enough food to eat so you can guess I didn't get to go out very often and I worked two jobs to get myself through college and police academy. I've never been to a place as fancy as this I'm warning you now I probably won't be able to pronounce half of the things on the menu.

"That's ok Andie, I'll help you." Brandon smiled as he climbed out of his car, "Do you still have my phone?" He asked her wondering where it was.

"Yea," Andie nodded her head as she handed it too him. "It's really cool." She told him smiling. "It has a lot of cool games and the internet and music, which isn't very good but, oh well." Andie smiled as she handed him back his phone.

"Yea it is, you can keep it for tonight if you want," He told her, "Just make sure too give it, back to me if it rings which it probably won't." Brandon told her.

Andie smiled, "Yea if it rings I'll give it back to you." She told him as she put the phone into her purse.

***************************************************************

"Brandon, you said it wasn't big, this is huge!" Andie exclaimed as she walked into Brandon's apartment which was huge.

Brandon tried not to blush, "Thanks I'm glad you like it." He told her, "You can stay here if you want or I can drive you home but I don't want you taking a bus or cab." Brandon told her as he followed her into his washroom where she was desperately trying to get off her make-up. "You need any help?" Brandon asked her smiling.

"No, I'm fine, I just hate wearing make-up!" She told him, "I've always hated it.!" She told him as she finally got off most of her make-up and turned around and jumped up onto the edge of the counter so she was facing Brandon, "Tell me the truth, make-up or no make-up." Andie told him she had taking off all of the make-up on one side of her face and kept the make-up on the other side of her face.

Brandon looked at her, "Both." He told her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Brandon," Andie sighed reluctantly pulling away from their kiss, and she wondered how she was going to tell him that that was the first kiss she had ever had. "I've never-you know and we just met each other, I know it probably sounds really stupid but I'm just not ready yet." Andie admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, Andie it's not stupid, it's not stupid at all." Bandon told her as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "the spare bedrooms down the hall." Brandon told her as she nodded her head and left the washroom.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! Please review and remember to vote in my poll! Only two more chapters until Olivia's doctor's appoitment!


	8. Falling In Love

A\N Here's the next chapter I'm sorry it's so bad, but I'm running out of ideas for this story so if anybody has any please let me know.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or Frosted Flakes

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Falling In Love**

Andie slowly opened her eyes and it took her a minute to remember where she was, she was slowly standing up Andie made the bed and was surprised to see a duffel bag full of her clothes on the floor Brandon must have gone to my apartment and gotten some clothes for me. She thought as she put on a blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of track pants. Walking out of the bedroom door she remembered how beautiful his apartment was with beige walls and wood floors. "Good morning." Andie greeted Brandon as she walked into his living room and found Brandon watching cartoons, "Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" She asked smiling as she sat down beside him.

"You can never be too old for cartoons." Brandon told her, "I see you found the clothes." He smiled as she sat down beside him and curled her legs underneath her.

"Yea, how actually did you get into my apartment?" Andie asked him curiously. "Please tell me you got in legally." She pleaded smiling.

Brandon nodded his head smiling, "Yea, I took your keys from your purse and I got some of your clothes from your apartment I figured you would want them." Brandon explained to her.

Andie laughed as she shook her head, "Brandon that's not legal, it's stupid, but it's really nice thank you." Andie smiled, "There's a lot of clothes in the bag though, enough for almost three days."

"Yea, I know I was kind of wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend with me since we have the weekend off." Brandon asked her, "If you don't want to I'll understand but I was just wondering.

"As long as you watch hockey I'll stay here as long as you want me too, I love this apartment, and you're not too bad either." Andie smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away, "Sorry, you're just a really good kisser," Andie apologized but she didn't think he minded as he was smiling "Where's your phone?" She asked him as she looked around for his phone.

"It's on the kitchen counter." Brandon told her standing up to get it for her but she also stood up. "Andie its ok I can get the phone." Brandon told her as she looked at him opening her mouth to speak.

"Yea, but I'm hungry so I was just going to get some cereal or something." Andie told him, "Unless you're hungry to then you can come with me." She smiled as she turned around.

"Yea, I could eat, I'm sure there's something in the kitchen." Brandon told her as he walked into the kitchen which was the smallest room in the house which made Andie laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"It's just the kitchen is the smallest room in my house too, I'm not a very good cook." She admitted, "That's why I have a lot of microwave meals and take-out means."

"I don't think I'm a good cook either but take-out food gets expensive and-" Brandon would have continued talking but Andie interrupted him laughing.

"Yea right I'm sure that's not a problem, you're rich come on." Andie spoke without thinking and as soon as she said it she knew it was the wrong thing to say, "I'm sorry Brandon, I say things before I speak sometimes." She apologized.

"No, that's ok." Brandon told her then he said, "I had to work for everything I got my parents didn't want me and my younger siblings to be spoiled, we went to public school and I got a job at sixteen just like all my friends and I worked my way through university and college just like you did."

"You're parents didn't even pay for some of it? Andie asked him as he got out a few different kinds of cereal's from the cupboard.

"Nope," Brandon shook his head, "And I wasn't lucky enough to get a scholarship like my younger brother William got." Brandon told her. His younger brother Will was in grade twelve and he had gotten a scholarship to the University of Ottawa. "What kind of cereal do you want?" He asked her.

"Frosted Flakes." She smiled as he poured some Frosted Flakes into a bowl and put a little bit of milk on it, "Thanks," She smiled as he handed her the bowl, "You make really good cereal."

"Thanks," Brandon smiled as he poured himself some Frosted Flakes with milk and sat down beside her at the kitchen table.

**************************************************************************************************

"What time is it?" Jules asked Sam sleepily as she lifted her head up from his bare chest and looked at the clock on their bedside table, "It's almost eight o'clock." She answered her own question.

"I don't know but don't jinx it." Sam told Jules as he gently kissed her hair, "I don't have too many days off and I'd like to spend it with you and our twins." Sam told her as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I think I like that idea." Jules smiled as she reached up to kiss him but Joshua started crying softly, sighing Jules stood up, "You stay here I'll go and see what he wants." Jules told Sam, as he got up to follow her anyways, "Sam, it's your day off you should be sleeping." Jules told him as they walked into their son's room, "Come here sweetheart let's see what we can find for you to wear today." Jules told Joshua softly as she picked him up and walked over towards his closet picking out a blue outfit with teddy bears on it she walked towards the changing table and placed him gently down on it.

"Jules there is no way my son is wearing any outfit with teddy bear's." Sam told Jules as he walked further into his son's room and looked at the outfit Jules had in her hands.

Jules sighed as she shook her head and smiled at her husband, "Ok, Sam, you find an outfit for him; I'm going to go check on Mary-Lucile. Jules told him as she walked out of Joshua's room and down the hallway towards her daughter's room. Walking silently towards her crib she gently picked her up and wrapped her in her arms as she walked towards the rocking chair in her room, "I love you so much baby girl." Jules told her as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "So, so much," Jules told her as the young baby as she stood up and walked back towards her crib placing her gently back in her crib she walked back towards Joshua's bedroom where Sam was gently rocking Joshua back and fourth in his rocking chair. Smiling brightly she walked further into the room, "Mary-Lucile's still sleeping." Jules told Sam, "And it looks like you've gotten Joshua back to sleep." Jules smiled a she saw Joshua was sleeping.

Sam smiled as he carefully stood up, "Yea, Joshua's gone back to sleep." He told her as he placed Joshua into his crib, and followed Jules quietly out of the room.

*******************************************************************************************

"Lou, it's almost twelve o'clock why didn't you wake me up?" Olivia asked Lou as she walked into the main room of their apartment and sat on the couch beside him, "Now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." She told him as she sat down beside him.

"You need your sleep, Olivia." Lou told her, "You'll probably be tired tonight too, don't worry, he told her as he realized how much he cared about her, "Olivia I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but I think I think I love you."

Olivia smiled brightly "I love you to Lou." She told him

TBC

A\N Again I am so, so sorry this chapter was so bad, please let me know if you have any ideas for this story I have a lot of ideas for the final part after this pne I just have no idea how I'm going to ge there, so please let me know if you have any ideas!


	9. My Day Off That Wasn't So

A\N Hello, everyone thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story and everyone that has been voting in my poll remember keep voting! I recently got a lot of new ideas for this story of course it happened right after I wrote the chapter that was supposed to be the last chapter so I made it chapter fifty so that's now the goal I set for myself. I hope I can make it!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or Kraft Dinner

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**My Day off That Wasn't So**

"Hey Brandon do you have anything to make cake with?" Andie wondered as they sat watching TV in his living room, or at least he was watching TV she was busy playing with his phone.

"A cake? Brandon wondered looking at her with amusement, "Why do you want to make a cake?" He asked her as she stood up.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel like making a cake." She smiled as she walked into his kitchen and opened the cupboard that luckily had the flour in it but reaching to take it down the bag fell and she got flour all over her body, "Laugh and I kill you." She told Brandon as she turned around and started at him.

Brandon walked closer to her trying hard not to laugh, "It's not funny so much as cute." Brandon told her forgetting that she hated being called cute.

"Ok, that's it Brandon you asked for it." Andie told him laughing as she picked up some of the flour that was still on the counter and dumping it on his head, "Now you look funny too." She smiled, "We should probably clean this up before I spill something else, where's the broom?" Andie asked.

"It's in the cupboard but I don't think we're going to need it anytime soon." Brandon told her as he started kissing her, you know what, you go and take a shower and I'll clean this up." He decided.

"You need a shower to, you're hair has flour in it." Andie smiled invitingly as she jumped up and gently ruffled his hair and walked towards his washroom.

*********************************************************************

It was around three thirty and Olivia felt awful she hadn't eaten since she had lunch but she had already thrown that up and now the room was slightly spinning as she tried to stand up. Lou didn't know she was feeling this bad, he thought she was just tired but she wanted to be near him so she slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the main room of the apartment "Lou," She said as she walked towards the couch where he was sitting and laid down, "I feel awful, really, really awful." She admitted a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Olivia sweetie if you feel really bad you should be in bed sleeping, not out here." Lou told her as he gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and pulled her close to him, "Sweetie you should really be sleeping." He whispered again.

"I wanted to be with you I can sleep here, I don't need to be in bed" Olivia reassured him as he sighed and stood up gently picking her up,

"The bed is more comfortable for you, I'll stay with you though ok," Lou told her as he tucked her in and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her and held her close, "I love you Olivia." He told her as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Lou." Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes and easily went to sleep knowing that the man she loved was holding her.

*****************************************************

"Wow, wow, Jules sweetheart, you shouldn't be carrying that!" Sam ran to catch up to his wife as she began carrying a laundry basket full of clothes upstairs, "I can carry it." He told her as he took the basket from her hands.

"Sam," Jules sighed, "I carry laundry baskets upstairs all the time and I haven't been hurt yet." She told him they walked silently upstairs not wanting to wake their sleeping twins.

"Yea, I know that but you shouldn't have to do all of this work by yourself I mean you clean, cook look after Mary and Joshua all day and I-" Sam was cut off by Jules kissing him.

"You work to pay for everything we do, but if you want to help me, I can think of a few ways." Jules told him smiling as she slowly started kissing his neck.

"Jules I meant, with housework not-" Sam stopped mid sentence wondering why he was complaining about Jules kissing him.

"This is helping me too." Jules told him as she took off his grey t-shirt and continued kissing him, but her kisses stopped when she heard Mary-Lucile start crying loudly and then Joshua start crying, "You go get Mary-Lucile and I'll see what Joshua wants."

**********************************************************************************

"Hey, Bella, I know this is probably a silly question but have you found any you like?" Lukas asked Bella as he sat down beside her on the couch after putting Maria to bed, she was reading a bridal magazine

"A few," Bella smiled as she put the magazine on the coffee table, "You hungry yet, it's already almost seven o'clock. Bella told him as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm always hungry; you should know that by now." Lukas told her smiling as he followed her into the kitchen.

***********************************************************************

"Lou," Olivia quickly opened her eyes after having a bad dream tears were streaming down her face and she was in cold sweats, "Lou," She called again a little more desperately as he came running into their room,

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Lou asked as he quickly walked over to their bed and wrapped in his arms trying to get her to calm down.

"I-I-I-had a bad dream-he-didn't-die-he-came-back-and-he-hurt our daughter and-then-it was-a new dream and we had a son and he turned out jus like him-and-I-I don't want that to happen." Olivia cried.

"It won't sweetheart, it won't, he's dead he can never hurt you again." Lou told Olivia as he gently rubbed her back "It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream." Lou told her as gently kissed her forehead, "Do you want to go back to sleep, or do you just want to relax?"

"I'm kind of hungry do you think we could maybe have something to eat?" Olivia wondered. "Nothing big just Kraft Dinner or something but I am really hungry which I think is a good thing.

"Yea, Olive, it's a good thing." Lou told her smiling as he stood up and helped her up, "I'm not sure if we have any Kraft Dinner but I was just about to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich I can make you one if you want." Lou told her as she lay down on the couch.

"Yea, I think that sounds good." Olivia told him as she stood up, "I need to eat at the table." She told him as he gave her a concerned look.

"No, you can eat on the couch; we'll both eat on the couch, ok sweetie?" Lou asked as she slowly sat down on the couch again.

"Yea, ok Lou." Olivia told him as she felt a pain in her abdomen but she soon realized that it was just her baby kicking her after she placed her hands over her abdomen, "Lou, the babies kicking." Olivia told Lou as he turned around and walked over to the couch and placed his hand gently over her abdomen.

Lou smiled brightly as he felt the kicks "Does it hurt?" He wondered.

Olivia shook her head "A little but I'm fine," Olivia told him, "Now go and make us a grilled cheese sandwich, we're hungry."

Lou smiled as he stood up, "Ok, sweetie, I'll make it as fast as I can," Lou told her as he walked towards the kitchen.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter the next chapter Sam's familt gets to meet the twins and Olivia starts to experince morning sickness, oh and Brandon gets something for Andie!


	10. A Gift

A\N Firstly I would like to thank everybody who has been reading and reviewing and this story and everybody who has voted in my poll you all rock! Secondly I know I said Sam's family was going meet Joshua and Mary-Lucile but I made a little miskate that's going until my Easter chapter which will be in about ten or so chapters :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS and whoever makes IPhone's

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Gift**

Waking up Olivia smiled when she saw that she was still wrapped tightly in Lou's arms and she was very glad that he had the whole weekend off, looking at the clock she saw that it was only eight o'clock so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, but she was soon up again when her stomach flipped and she flew out of bed and raced towards the washroom where she emptied out the contents of her stomach into the toilet, I hate morning sickness she thought to herself as she slowly stood up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands surprised to see Lou standing in the doorway a frown on his face "Sorry I woke you up." Olivia apologized softly as she began to walk past him but he gently placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"That's ok Olivia." Lou told her as he looked at her pale face, "Are you feeling ok?" He asked her as he pulled her into a hug as she shook her head crying a little, "I guess you don't want breakfast then?" He asked her trying to lighten the mood.

"I hate morning sickness." She cried into his shirt, "I can't take another four months of this." She told him as she cried even more.

"Yes you can Olivia because growing inside of you is a miracle and gift and just think how happy you'll be when you get to hold that baby for the first time." Lou told her as he gently kissed her forehead, "I know it seems like along time but four months is going to fly by."

Olivia smiled a little as she whipped a few tears from her eyes, "Tomorrow's our doctor's appointment," She reminded him as she walked slowly towards the couch laying down she said, "You can have breakfast but I don't want to eat." She told him.

"Sweetheart I know you hate feeling sick but you need to eat just something small like an apple or orange." Lou told her knowing that she needed nutrition's in her body even if she was throwing up everything she ate.

Olivia started at Lou like he was crazy "If I keep throwing up everything I eat what's the point of eating?" She asked as she wrapped a blanket around her body, "Maybe my body doesn't need food if I keep throwing everything up." Olivia told him.

"Olivia you need food and you need to eat how about apples and peanut butter? He asked her. "Or you could have cut up oranges or both." Lou suggested.

"I really don't feel like eating Lou." Olivia told him, "I just want to sleep." She said as she closed her eyes wanting desperately to go back to sleep.

"Ok sweetheart, you can go to sleep," Lou told her as he gently stroked her hair, knowing that her being so tired was because she hadn't been eating properly and that wasn't good.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ssh, sweetie, go back to sleep, the storm can't hurt you its ok." Jules tried desperately to calm down her daughter who had been woken up by the blizzard outside, "You're safe in here I promise." Jules told Mary-Lucile but the young baby continued to cry loudly scared by the noise the storm was making, "Do you want to see Daddy, let's go see Daddy." Jules walked down the hallway and into her and Sam's bedroom where he was reading a book, "I think the storm's scaring her." Jules told Sam as she sat down beside him on their bed Mary-Lucile wrapped tightly in her arms. "I don't know what to do to get her to go back to sleep." Jules admitted.

"Maybe, she needs a stuffed animal." Sam told Jules as he climbed out of bed and walked towards Mary's room and picked up a small white teddy bear that looked cuddly walking back into his bedroom he gave the teddy bear to Mary-Lucile who immediately began to stop crying. "She probably just wanted something to hold onto." Sam told Jules.

Jules smiled brightly as she kissed Sam gently on the lips "You're such a great father, "She told him as she carefully stood up, "I'm going to go put her back to bed." Jules told Sam as she walked into Mary-Lucile's bedroom and gently put her back into her crib, making sure she had fallen to sleep Jules walked back into her bedroom, "How did you know she wanted something to hold?" Jules asked Sam curiously.

"When I was little I'd always hug a stuffed animal when I was scared I just thought I'd give it a try, looked like it worked though," Sam smiled as he gently wrapped his arm around Jules, "You look cold." He whispered gently into her ear as she smiled and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm warm now." She told him smiling as she looked at the clock which read eleven thirty, "I'm going to try and get some sleep." Jules told Sam as she realized just how tired she was when she yawned.

"I think that's a great idea sweetheart." Sam told her as he gently pulled her closer to him, "Maybe I'll try and get some sleep too." Sam said as he put a bookmark in his book and put it on his bedside table.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

It was almost twelve o'clock and Brandon has been out shopping for nearly an hour not that Andie cared well she thought she didn't care but as it turned out that she did as she began to pace his living room wondering where he was and why he would be so stupid to go out shopping in a blizzard. When she finally heard the door open she ran towards the door and stood staring at Brandon hand placed firmly on her hips, "You Brandon Abbot have to be the stupidest person I know there's a blizzard outside, you could have been killed or-" Andie began her rant.

"Worried much?" Brandon asked her smiling sarcastically, "I had to pick something up," He told her simply as he handed her the bag he had in her his hands, "Open it, he told her, as she slowly opened the bag a took out a box, looking closer at it her eyes went wide when she realized that it was an IPhone box.

"Brandon-I-I-no-why-I-I-" Andie couldn't process any words as she handed the box back to Brandon who shook his head not taking it, Brandon-I can't-I-can't-I can't take this." She told him, "Why-why-how?" She asked him whishing that she didn't stutter when she got really upset, nervous or surprised.

"Well you don't have a phone and I thought since you love mine, I thought I'd buy you one." Brandon told her simply as she just started at him wondering if he thought it was normal for people to buy other people they hardly knew IPhone's. "It's no big deal really Andie I want you to have it." Brandon told her.

"You went out in a blizzard to but me a phone that you didn't need to get me in the first place? She asked him as she shook her head smiling, "You're an idiot but, a really, really good looking idiot who is the sweetest, nicest person I know." Andie told him as she gently kissed him on the lips, "You're not getting me anything else ever." She told him. "Are you sure this is mine?" She asked him again still not believing that he had gotten her an IPhone.

"Yea Andie it's yours." Brandon told her again as he took of his winter jacket and boots, "I'm glad you like it." He told her smiling as he saw how happy she looked.

"Love it? I still don't know how I'm ever going to repay you. Are you sure this is mine?" She asked him again as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Spending time with you is payment enough." He told her simply as she kissed him, "And yes I'm sure it's yours Andie." Brandon told her, "It probably needs to be charged before you start to use it." He told her as he saw her reading the instructions.

Andie nodded her head, "Yea it does she told him, can I use your computer to charge it?" She asked him as he nodded his head and walked into his bedroom to get his lap top, "Well this is charging, I'm going to go see if I can make you something edible for lunch." Andie told him, as she walked into the kitchen smiling as he quickly caught up to her after making sure her IPhone was charging properly.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter remember to review and vote in my poll! :D


	11. I'm Scared

A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story :D Also thank you to everybosy who was voted in my poll! :D The answer will be revealed tomorrow!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: This is the most adult chapter I've ever written

**I'm Scared**

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and Molly had just finished reading her Mother's latest email which explained to her the job that she would he doing once she got to Rome the email also explained that the job would start in early October which did not make Molly very happy it was already almost February that meant she and Spike only had a little over nine months before they had to leave which in Molly's opinion sucked. Turning off her lap top she spun around in her light pink wheelie chair and saw Spike standing in the doorway, "You can come closer I won't bite." Molly told him smiling sarcastically as he walked into the room, "I was just reading an email from my mom the job starts in October." Molly told Spike, "I know I thought it was going to start in December but its October, you don't have to go though I'm sure you'd be able to stay here since you work on base. I'd completely understand if you didn't want to come." Molly told Spike as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips pushing her soft blonde hair out of her face as he did so.

"Molly," Spike began his voice soft, "I want to go with you, I love you and I want to move with you to Rome." Spike told her as he hugged her close to her placing a soft and gentle kiss on the top of her head enjoying the smell of her raspberry shampoo. "You're hair smells nice." He whispered softly as his lips met hers again.

"If you want you can use it to make your hair smell nice." Molly laughed as their lips broke apart again and she stood on her toes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, "You defiantly need a shower even if you don't use my shampoo." She told him trying hard not to laugh as he playfully started at her.

"I'm not using your shampoo but I will have a shower on one condition." Spike told her playfully as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head and shook her head, "I'll have a shower if you join me."

"No, way Spike, I'm not-" Molly began as he playfully lifted her up and flung her over his shoulders and gently threw her on their bed, "Mike-" Molly playfully whined as he began kissing her, "I still need to have that shower." She reminded him as she rolled over so she was on top of him, "But I think that it can wait." She smiled as she kissed him slowly and took off his grey t-shirt and started kissing his chest.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Yea, sure Colleen I'll watch Alyssa tomorrow just calm down and take a deep breath." Bella tried to calm down her best friend as she told her about the fight she had just had with Robbie about who was going to stay home with Alyssa tomorrow since they both had to work and neither one could take the day off, "You don't have to pay me anything Colleen it'll give Maria someone to play with. Bella told her friend as Colleen thanked her one more time before she hung up the phone and went to see what Alyssa wanted.

"Everything ok?" Lukas asked a concerned look on his face as he walked out of Maria's room carrying her on his hip, "That was Colleen right?" Luaks asked Bella as she nodded her head still not talking, "Everything ok?" He asked again as he gently put Maria on the floor.

"I don't know but I told her I'd watch Alyssa tomorrow so I'm hopping that'll help." Bella told him concerned about her friend "How did you mange to pick that outfit out?" Bella asked Lukas impressed as she saw that Maria was wearing a light pink dress with white tights and a light pink headband.

Lukas sighed, "How bad does it look?" He asked, he had thought it looked cute but obviously Bella thought otherwise.

"No, I love it." Bella told him smiling, "You've finally learned something about fashion sense. I'm very impressed." She smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips.

Lukas smiled, "I'm not sure that's a good thing." He told her as she laughed, "What? It's not funny it's the truth." He told her as Bella continued laughing.

"No, your right but it's still funny." Bella told him smiling as she sat on the floor beside Maria who was happily playing with her toys, "Her hair's getting darker." Bella noticed.

Lukas nodded his head "Yea, now she really looks Italian." Lukas told Bella as she looked up at him, "Not that I mind, she's really cute, I'm just saying." Lukas told her.

Bella stood up and kissed him, "Yea I know." She told him smiling as she picked up Maria and placed her on her hip, "We should have some lunch before Maria get's tired again." Bella told Lukas as she began walking into the kitchen.

****************************************************************************

"Having fun stealing songs from my ITunes?" Brandon asked Andie smiling as he walked into the living room and saw her downloading songs from his ITunes onto her new IPhone.

"You know Brandon for a really hot guy you don't have a very good taste in music." She told him smiling as she continued to search threw his songs to find even one song that she liked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asked her smiling, "I listen to good music, at least I like it, have you ever thought that maybe it's you who has mad music taste?" He asked playfully as he gently poked her side.

"No, because I actually listen to good music, you listen to boring music." Andie explained smiling.

"How do you know it's boring? Have you listened to it?" Brandon challenged her knowing that she probably hadn't listened to it.

"No but I know it's boring." Andie told him as she stood up and began to walk away but he gently put his hand in hers and pulled her closer to him, "Brandon what are you doing?" Andie asked laughing, "If you want to kiss me all you have to do is ask." Andie told him as his lips crashed into his kissing her deeply and she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him back, "You still have a little bit of melted snow in your hair." Andie whispered against his lips.

"No Andie I'm wet because I just had a shower." Brandon explained to her gently pulling away from her lips running his hands through her hair, "You are way too addicted to electronics." He told her smiling.

Andie started at him as she gently hit his chest, "Shut up," She told him playfully as she kissed him quickly on the lips and walked back towards his lap top but he grabbed her arm again.

"Andie, you can download music later." Brandon told her smiling as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately.

******************************************************************************************

"So you have an early shift tomorrow?" Jules asked Sam sadly as they lay down on the couch watching the news, "I whished you had just one more day off." She slightly whined as she moved closer to him.

"I know you do baby, so do I." Sam told her, "I whish I could stay home everyday and help you raise Joshua and Mary but I have to work." He sighed unhappily, "If we don't get a call I should be home around three." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she stood up, "We should probably go to bed soon if you have to get up so early." Jules told him as she gently pulled him up and began walking towards the stairs silently walking up the stairs and down the hall and into their bedroom. "I'll get up if Mary or Joshua, start crying you need to sleep." Jules told Sam as she changed into light blue pajamas.

"No, sweetheart I'll get up with them you need your sleep." Sam told her, "Working out wakes me up I'll be fine," Sam promised her as she started at him, "Ok I'll tell you what I'll make you a deal, you get up if Joshua starts crying and I'll get up if Mary-Lucile starts crying ok?" Sam asked Jules as she nodded her head.

"Yea Sammy, that sounds like a good idea." Jules whispered as she placed her head gently on his chest before falling asleep.

*****************************************************************************

It was getting close to eight o'clock and Olivia was laying in bed trying to get her to sleep because she had hardly eaten anything, by anything she meant that he had somehow managed to get her to drink two glasses of orange juice one glass of milk eat ten grapes. She had been feeling sick all day and she knew that she was going to be throwing up whatever she ate in the morning. On top of feeling sick she was also very scared for her doctors appointment, she knew that Lou would be there with her but she was still terrified that something was going to be wrong with her baby and she didn't want anything to be wrong with her baby, holding back tears she gently placed her hand over her abdomen which was growing bigger everyday rubbing it gently she hoped that nothing was wrong with her baby, why I'm I crying over something stupid? She thought to herself as Lou walked into their bedroom.

"Olivia sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked her immediately seeing the tears in her eyes, "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked her worriedly as he gently began stroking her hair.

Olivia shook her head, "No I'm just scared about going to the doctors tomorrow." Olivia told him, "I know it's really stupid but I'm just afraid that something's going to be wrong." Olivia told him.

Lou pulled Olivia close to him, "Nothings going to happen Olivia, all the doctor is going to do is let us see the baby on an ultra-sound and tell us the gender if we want to know." Lou told her, "That's it Olivia, nothing else." Lou told her.

Olivia nodded her head, "I want to know what were having so I can start painting the extra room." Olivia told him, "Thanks for going with me to the doctors tomorrow Lou." Olivia smiled as she gently kissed him on the lips before setting her head comfortably on his chest.

Lou smiled, "You don't have to thank me Olivia, now get some sleep." Lou told her softly as her eyes began to close.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D Reviews make me happyful!


	12. Opposites Part One

A\N Thank you so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story and who has voted in my polls! The result of my most recent poll is being reveled in this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Two main story characters die

**Opposites Part One**

The sound of Colleen's alarm clock woke her up at six o'clock as she tiredly yawned and sat up in bed, "Robbie wake up! It's your turn you wake up Alyssa!" Colleen roughly shook her husband waking him up.

Robbie looked at his wife like she was crazy, "I just got off of a twelve hour shift and I have to be back at work in two hours, you wake her up she's your daughter." Robbie told Colleen tiredly and rudely as he quickly fell back to sleep.

"She's your daughter too!" Colleen yelled waking Robbie up again, "You hardly spend anytime with her!" Colleen accused Robbie even though she knew she didn't spend all the time she should be spending with Alyssa.

"You're one to talk, you've been working part time and now you're working full time again and you're dumping Alyssa off at your friend's house!" Robbie told her.

Colleen angrily shook her head not wanting to talk to her husband anymore she quickly got changed for work and went into Alyssa's room to wake her up, but Alyssa looked so peaceful that Colleen decided to not wake her up, so she gently picked her daughter up and put her in her car seat then she packed her dipper bag with things she would need throughout the day and walked out of her house and towards her car.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Lou?" Olivia asked frustrated as she tried on another shirt that was too tight for her to wear, "I think I'm going to go shopping after my doctor's appointment since I have the whole day off anyways."

"I think that might be a good idea Olivia or you know you could borrow some of Jules, Bella's or Colleen's clothes I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Lou suggested as walked up to Olivia and gently wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, "In the meantime though I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." Lou told her as he started looking through the closet to find something for her to wear.

"I have a better idea," Olivia whispered gently, "How about I find something to wear and you go make breakfast." Olivia suggested.

Lou smiled at the fact that Olivia wanted to eat breakfast "You're not feeling sick?" Lou asked her as he started making his way towards their bedroom door.

Olivia started at him, "Not yet but don't jinx it, now go make breakfast before I do start feeling sick and don't want to eat anything." Olivia told him as he walked out of their bedroom and towards their kitchen.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I'm coming!" Bella stood up from the floor and walked quickly towards the apartment door, "Hey, Colleen, hey Alyssa." Bella greeted her friend and her young daughter as Colleen walked quickly into her apartment.

"Thank you so, so much for watching her you have absolutely no idea how much this means to me." Colleen told Bella as she handed her Alyssa, "She just woke up so she should be hungry soon, her foods in here," Colleen handed Bella Alyssa's dipper bag, "Thank you again so much for watching her."

"No, problem, everything ok you seem stressed." Bella noted.

Colleen shook her head, "No-I-don't know." Colleen tried to explain to her friend what was going on in her marriage as she looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave soon. "I have to go, I'll try and call later today but I-" Colleen began as she suddenly realized that she had forgotten her cell phone at home, "I forgot my cell phone, so I really have to run." Colleen said as rushed out of the apartment door and quickly ran down the stairs and into the parking lot where she quickly got into her car and drove out of the parking lot.

*************************************************************************************************************

Putting on a brown long sleeved t-shirt and jeans Robbie quickly walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring, "I'm coming." Robbie ran faster down the stairs and opened the door, "Can I help you?" He asked the older man with aging hair and green eyes.

The older man smiled as he recognized Robbie "Yes you can." The older man said as he stepped inside the house uninvited and took out a gun, "You can pay for killing my eight year old son."

Robbie backed away quickly into the living room to call 911 "Sir, we try our best to save everybody but sometimes we can't. I'm sorry about your son." Robbie told him, "I have a daughter and I can't imagine what I'd do if anything ever happened to her."

"Good! Then you understand why I have to do this!" The man told Robbie as he held aimed his gun directly at Robbie's heart.

"Sir I'm sure there are other things I can do to help you." Robbie told the man trying not to sound scared as he picked up the phone and began dialing 911.

"Don't call 911!" The man screamed as he shot Robbie in the hand making him drop the phone which slammed into the ground.

Robbie quickly grabbed his hand to try and stop the flow of blood as the man looked him straight in the eyes and fired two shots directly into his heart and after that everything went blank.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Lou, I'm really, really not sure I'm ready for this." Olivia squeezed Lou's hand tighter as she looked around the room at some of the women that were further along in their pregnancies then she was and then she looked at the three young kids that were playing in the little area with toys in it.

"Yea, you are sweetheart you're going to make a great mother." Lou told her gently as he caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb. "You're going to make a great mother." He repeated again.

"I don't know about that." Olivia told him, "I don't know anything about being a mother and that stupid book isn't helping me any it's just scaring me." Olivia told him, "I'm not saying I'm scared but that book is really, really scary."

"Olivia it's ok to be scared." Lou reminded her, "But I promise you I won't leave you ok." Lou told her, "I promise you that, and I know that you'll make an amazing mother.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yea I know you won't leave Lou but I'm still scared." Olivia admitted as she gently traced her fingers over her abdomen.

********************************************************************************************************

Colleen looked franticly through her purse trying to find her house keys but she gave up after five minutes, "I must have left them inside," Colleen said to herself as she rang the doorbell hoping that Robbie hadn't left yet for work, after a few seconds Colleen finally heard the door being opened but it wasn't Robbie that opened the door and gasping for breath as she lost blood was the last thing she remembered as her eyes closed.

********************************************************************************************************

"You did great sweetheart that wasn't so bad was it?" Lou asked Olivia as he gently kissed the top of her head, "The babies growing normally and everything looks great." Lou repeated what the doctor had told them a few minutes ago, "Do you want to know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Lou asked her,

"I don't know," Olivia told him, "What do you think, do you want to know the gender?" Olivia wondered as she sat up on the examination table getting uncomfortable lying down.

"It's your baby Olivia you decide." Lou told her as she opened her mouth to speak so he corrected herself, "I mean biologically your baby Olivia." Lou told her.

Olivia smiled, "I want to know if were having a boy or a girl so I can tell Molly, Jules, Colleen, Bella and Andie tonight." Olivia told him as the older doctor walked back into the examination room carrying a clipboard.

"Would you like to know if you're having a girl or boy?" The doctor asked Olivia and Lou as Olivia nodded her head, "Congratulations you're having a girl." The doctor told Olivia and Lou, "You and your baby both seem to be doing fine but I'd like to see you for a check-up sometime next week."

Olivia nodded her head as she climbed off of the examination table, "I'll make an appointment on the way out." Olivia told the doctor as she smiled and walked out of the examination room. "So another girl, that's four in less then two years, I think there must be something in the water." Olivia tried to make a joke as she and Lou walked out of the examination room.

Lou smiled, "I'll drop you off at home and then I have to go to work," Lou told her, "I'll be home around one o'clock ok. Lou told her.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yea, ok but don't tell anybody what were having I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, sweetheart I promise I won't tell anybody." Lou told her.

************************************************************************************************************

"They had a daughter, let's make sure she's ok." Detective Ron Insly told his rookie partner Derek Handler as he put the family picture back where he found it and walked over towards the two dead bodies, "Handler what are you doing?" Ron turned around as he saw Derek looking through a phone, "That's evidence!"

"I know that sir and I'll put in back when I'm done I was just looking for names of people that we could contact and so fair I know almost everyone on this contact list." Derek told Ron as he continued. "Jules Braddock, Sam, Braddock, Molly Charlton, Spike Scarlatti, Olivia Browning, Lou Young, Bella Nesta- do you recognize any of those names sir?" Derek Handler asked Ron knowing that he probably did.

Ron nodded his head, "Yea, I do, good work Handler." Ron praised the younger detective as he got out his phone and called his Sergeant.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Andie if you're going to play music make it good music!" Sam smiled as Andie started playing music using Brandon's IPhone speakers.

Andie smiled and started laughing "Don't blame me, blame Brandon it's his music!" Andie told Sam as Brandon sent her a glare.

Constable Fitzpatrick, turn the music off!" Sergeant Parker yelled over the music, "Everybody, listen up!" Sergeant Parker told the younger members of teams one and three since everybody else already heard the horrible news, "I hate to be the one to tell you all this but Colleen and Robbie Jones are dead.

TBC

A\N I'm really sorry that this chapter was really sad but I promise everything will get better :D Review Please


	13. Opposites Part Two

A\N I am so, so, so sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've been busy studyling for my exams and I was busy with other things as well, I finished this chapter last night but I couln't post it because the document manger uploading thingy wasn't working but it's working now! *Flashpoint happy dance* so here's the edited and redone chapter I added a lot of it this morning when I read it over and decided I didn't want tp leave you guys with a clifhanger ending so be nice and review!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Opposites Part Two**

Nobody could believe what they had just heard, there was no way Colleen and Robbie could be dead, murdered. The room fell silent and everybody stood still not wanting to make any sound. "Go home and be with your families." Sergeant Parker's voice suddenly broke the silence and nobody had to be told twice teams one and three emptied out the gym without a sound as they went into the dressing room and got changed into civilian clothes and left.

Andie got as fair as the exit of the SRU unit when she realized that her IPhone was still plugged into Brandon's speakers which were still in the gym, "Snap." Andie said as she turned quickly on her heal and ran into the gym to see Brandon unplugging his speakers looking around she saw her IPhone was nowhere in sight so she walked a little further into the room and said, "You don't need two IPhones do you?"

Turning around and smiling Brandon took her IPhone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "No, I just didn't want to step on it accidently," He told her, "You should really get a case for that." He told her, "A pink one maybe, if you like pink I don't know what your favourite colour is?" Brandon asked as they walked out of the SRU gym and towards the exit of the unit.

"Green," Andie answered him then changing the subject she said, "I didn't know Colleen and Robbie very well but they were really nice and their daughter Alyssa, she's the sweetest little girl, I don't know what's going to happen to her." Andie sighed, "It's just not fair that all of the nice people die." She told him as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Brandon looked at her as he gently put her hand in his and squeezed it, "I know it's not fair Andie, and they'll daughter she'll probably be raised by family or Godparents if she has them." Brandon told her. "I didn't know they had a daughter, what's her name?" Brandon asked.

"Alyssa." Andie told him, "She's almost one, I think her birthdays at the end of April but I'm not sure." Andie told him then realizing that she didn't want to be alone she asked, "Would it be alright if I stayed with you again tonight, it's ok if you say no I was just wondering." Andie told him.

"Of course you can stay with me tonight Andie." Brandon told her as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to walk towards his car.

*****************************************************************************************************

Instead of hurrying towards his apartment after work Lukas was in no hurry to get home and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell Bella that one of her best friends had been murdered and he had no idea what they were going to do with Alyssa, "Sam and Jules have Joshua and Mary they aren't going to want Alyssa to." He whispered angrily as he punched the wall outside of his apartment door feeling a few tears run down his cheeks he sighed and opened the door to his apartment walking into the living room he saw Bella watching TV, "Bella," He whispered his voice horse and sad as he walked towards the living room couch and sat down beside her, "Bella I need to tell you something and it's important" Lukas told her as she turned off the TV an gave him her full attention. "Colleen and Robbie were murdered today and they-" Lukas began but was cut off by Bella falling into his arms crying, "It's ok sweetie." Lukas tried to comfort her even though he wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"What-what's-going-to-happen-to-to-Alyssa? Jules-and-Sam-they-they-" Bella tried to speak but her face flooded with more tears and she forgot what she was going to say. "I just I-" She tried to speak again.

"Ssh, Bella don't talk everything's going to work out fine I promise." Lukas comforted her as she continued to cry.

***********************************************************************************

"There you go sweetie, that feels better doesn't it?" Jules asked Joshua as she finished changing his dipper and turned around surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway a frown on his face and dried tears in his eyes "Sammy," She said carefully as she placed Joshua gently in his crib and walked towards him. "Sammy what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly as they walked into the hallway.

"Jules, we should probably go into our bedroom so you can sit down." Sam told her as he gently took her hand and led her towards their bedroom, "Jules sweetheart I just want to tell you that everything's going to be ok and-" Sam was cut off my Jules.

Sam!" Jules drew out his name as tears ran down her face, "Sam, just tell me what happened!" She told him as she held tightly onto his hands. "Just tell me what happened." She repeated a little softer.

Sam sighed heavily, "Jules, Colleen and Robbie were-they were murdered this morning- they were shot and I talked to Sergeant Parker and he told me that their parents are flying in from Alberta later today and Alyssa's with Lukas and Bella so she's safe." Sam told her as gently as he possibly could.

Jules just nodded her head as she fell into him tears were running quickly down her face and she couldn't talk all she wanted to do was be near Sam and sleep and if she was hungry before she currently wasn't now she couldn't believe that her best friend had been murdered she just couldn't believe it.

"Jules sweetheart you need to sleep ok, I'll take care of the twins for the rest of the day I want you to sleep." Sam told her as he gently wrapped the covers around her body and gently kissed her forehead, "Just go to sleep." He whispered as he gently tucked a loose piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

**************************************************************************************************

It was eight thirty at night and Colleen and Robbie's parents had arrived from Alberta tired and sad but they wanted to find out what happened to their children so somehow everybody had gathered at Sam and Jules house to talk about funeral arrangements and who would take Alyssa like everybody had known Sam and Jules were her Godparents and therefore had custody if they wanted it but with Joshua and Mary-Lucile not even being a month old yet they didn't think they'd be able to look after Alyssa as well so they were stuck on the question of who would raise her and both sets of her Grandparents said that it would be best for her if she didn't move half way across the country to Alberta and as long as they got to see her they would be fine, so they were stuck on the question who would raise Alyssa and she wasn't even old enough to have a say that discussion was going on in the kitchen behind closed doors in the living room however Olivia and Lou were having absolutely no luck trying to get Alyssa to sleep.

"Come on Alyssa," Olivia tried to keep Alyssa in her arms but she just kept squirming away, "She knows I'm not Colleen." Olivia told Lou sadly as Alyssa started crying more as she managed to get out of Olivia's arms and onto the floor where she crawled behind the couch. "Alyssa, sweetheart come on we don't want you getting hurt." Olivia tried to get Alyssa to crawl out from behind the couch but nothing seemed to be working. "What I'm I supposed to say to make her crawl out from behind the couch before she get's hurt?" Olivia asked Lou frustrated that she couldn't help Alyssa

"I don't know Olivia, she just wants her parents and she's too young to understand that she'll never see them again but she's old enough to know something's wrong." Lou shook his head as he saw Alyssa sitting behind the couch crying and he was just about to say something else when Brandon and Andie walked into the room.

"They're still talking about everything, well watch Alyssa if you guys want to go home." Brandon told his friends as he looked around the living room for Alyssa but couldn't see her, "Did you guys get Alyssa to sleep? Is she upstairs?" Brandon asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, she crawled behind the couch and won't come out, she knows were not her parents and she knows something's wrong because everybody's upset." Olivia sighed.

"She crawled behind the couch?" Brandon asked as Olivia nodded her head, "Ok, let's see if I can get her out." Brandon said as he carefully moved the couch out and picked her up, "I know I'm not your Daddy Alyssa but I care a lot about you and so do a lot of other people so many people that they're talking about who's going to get to take care of you." Brandon told her as he pushed the couch back against the wall and sat down on it rocking Alyssa gently back and fourth in his arms as Alyssa squirmed and tried to move out of his arms but he held her tightly, "Ssh, sweetheart go to sleep." Brandon told her as he softly kissed her light coloured hair, "Go to sleep Alyssa." He told her gently as she finally calmed down and closed her eyes.

"How-did-you-how did you know how to calm her down?" Andie asked Brandon as she as sat quietly down beside him, and watched Alyssa sleep peacefully in his arms, "I didn't know you were that good with kids." She told him impressed that he got Alyssa to go to sleep.

"I don't know I have friends that have young kids and I have second cousins that are pretty young." Brandon told her whispering not wanting to wake Alyssa up, "You were right Andie she is a sweet girl." Brandon told her.

"I meant when she's not upset or crying but sure, I guess she's sweet when she's sleeping." Andie told him, "You got her to sleep maybe you should be the one to adopt her." Andie joked.

Brandon looked at Andie for a few minutes she had made a good point he thought to himself as he looked at the young girl sleeping peacefully in his arms, "Yea, maybe I mean, Jules and Sam have Joshua and Mary-Lucile, Lukas and Bella just barely have enough money for Maria, Molly and Spike are moving to Rome an you guys have a baby on the way." Brandon told Lou and Olivia, "I don't have any kids and I have an extra bedroom in my apartment plus she seems to like me.

"Brandon I was joking, come on you're not seriously thinking of adopting Alyssa do you have any idea how hard it'll be to take care of her and how much money it'll cost?" Andie asked him, "Not that that's a problem but I just think you should think about your decision a little more." Andie told him.

"What's wrong with me adopting Alyssa Andie?" Brandon wondered.

"There's nothing wrong with it Brandon and if you do adopt her I think that'll be fantastic but I just think it's going to be a really hard job and being a single parent especially to a girl as young as Alyssa can be very hard and I mean it's not like she can hang around the station all day you'd have to find someone to watch her and don't even get me started about raising her when she's older and you're not going to have time for a social life with a infant daughter." Andie explained to him all of the things he had to consider before he was absolutely sure he wanted to adopt Alyssa.

"I'll find a daycare center for her and I'm ok with not having a social life." Brandon told Andie, "Are you ok with that?" He wondered if the real reason why Andie was questioning him adopting Alyssa was because she knew that she'd become her mother of they ever got married in the future.

"Brandon, this had absolutely nothing to do with me and yes I'm fine with you adopting Alyssa if that's what you really want I'm just telling you it's going to be hard and I'm not sure you'll going to be able to do it on your own." Andie told him.

Brandon took his eyes off of Alyssa and turned to Andie, "Ok Andie what do you think I should do then? You can adopt her to if that's what you want that would really help me out." Brandon told her, "But if you don't want to Andie that's fine." Brandon reassured her not wanting to put her on the spot.

Andie thought about his offer for a few minutes did she want to adopt Alyssa. She didn't know Alyssa was a sweet girl and she deserved to have a mother as well as a father and she was already living with Brandon so it wouldn't be like she would have to move or anything like that, "Yea maybe, maybe-maybe we should probably take her home with us tonight though to see if we can look after her." Andie told him.

Brandon nodded his head in agreement as he looked at his watch "It's almost nine o'clock." He told her as he stood up carefully making sure not to wake up Alyssa, "I'll go and asked Sam and Jules if we can watch her for the night." He told her as he gently handed Alyssa to her and walked out of the living room.

Andie looked down at the young girl in her arms and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Andie, seeing her brown eyes begin to fill with tears Andie gently said, "Go back to sleep Alyssa, but the young girl shook her head as she let out a few soft whimpers, "Ok, you don't want to sleep, let's see if I can get you to laugh or at least smile." Andie told her Alyssa always used to be smiling and laughing but she had been crying and frowning for most of the day, "Come on Alyssa lets see if I can get you to laugh." Andie told Alyssa as she began to tickle the young girl making Alyssa smile a little and then start to laugh as Brandon walked back into the room with Jules and Sam.

Jules smiled for the first time since she found out that Colleen and Robbie had been murdered when she heard Alyssa laugh, "That's the famous Alyssa laugh I was trying to get early, she must really like you." Jules told Andie, "Her dipper bag is upstairs in Mary-Lucile's room, I'll go and get it, oh and a lawyers coming tomorrow at 11 o'clock with adopting papers if you guys are still want to adopt Alyssa.

"Thanks Jules," Andie said as Alyssa's eyes began to close and she buried herself in Andie's arms and quickly fell asleep seeing this Andie smiled and looked at Brandon "Yea I think we still want to adopt her." Andie said as Jules walked back into the living room carrying Alyssa's dipper bag.

"Everything's in here somewhere her food, clothes, dippers, toys and blankets." Jules told Brandon and Andie as she handed Brandon the dipper bag, "Thanks for watching her she seems happy." Jules told them as they walked out of the living room leaving only Jules, Sam, Joshua and Mary-Lucile still in the house, after she heard the front door close Jules turned to Sam and asked "Do you think we're doing the right thing by not adopting Alyssa?" Jules asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down on it her eyes starting to fill up with tears again.

"Jules, Alyssa deserves to grow up in the best home with parents who are going to love her and give her the attention she deserves and needs especially now and with Joshua and Mary-Lucile I don't think that she'd have that I mean we're up half the nigh with the twins right now and Alyssa's crawling and she'll be walking soon I just don't think that we'd be able to give her that attention right now, so we are doing the right thing by letting Brandon and Andie take care of her for the night to see if they still want to adopt her. Sam told her, "We'll still see her all the time Jules." Sam reminded her.

"Yea, I know. " Jules told him as she stood up whipping a few tears from her eyes, "Let's see if we can try and get a few hours of sleep before Joshua and Mary-Lucile start crying." Jules told Sam as she took his hand and began to walk towards the stairs.

"I think that's a great idea Jules." Sam told her as they walked up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

************************************************************************************************

"Lou, when do you think we should tell everyone that we're having a daughter?" Olivia wondered as they lay in bed not being able to sleep, "I was going to tell everyone tonight but-" Olivia trailed off as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't know sweetheart whenever you want to tell them is fine with me." Lou told her as he gently whipped the tears from her eyes and held her close to him, "You should really try and get some sleep." Lou told her as he placed his hands over her abdomen and felt their daughter moving around. "Maybe if you get some sleep she'll sleep to." Lou told her.

"I don't think so but I can try to sleep." Olivia told Lou as she closed her eyes, "If I wake you up in the middle of the night for any reason I'm really sorry." Olivia apologized in advance knowing that she'd probably wake up a few times during the night.

"You don't have to apologize for that Olivia." Lou told her as he gently began to stroke her hair seeing that she had fallen asleep he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before he fell asleep as well.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it Review Please!


	14. Opposites Part Three

A\N I know this chapter is really, really bad but I promise it's imporant so just read it even though it's bad and review even if you have a bad review just don't make it too mean.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Cheerios

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Opposites Part Three**

It was around eight o'clock in the morning and Brandon had just gotten up. He had spent a good part of the night trying to get Alyssa to sleep and he probably didn't get even seven hours of sleep. Not seeing Andie in the living room he walked into the kitchen and saw Andie trying to get Alyssa to eat breakfast but she wasn't eating, "She still won't eat?" Brandon asked worriedly, "Maybe she's really not hungry." Brandon said as he sat down beside Andie.

"She has to be hungry she hasn't eaten since she ate lunch yesterday." Andie reminded Brandon, "I just can't figure out if she doesn't like what I'm trying to feed her or that she's still upset, because she was still crying last night and she's still sad." Andie sighed, "I think I was right I think it's going to be too hard for us to raise Alyssa she should live with someone who can actually get her to eat." Andie told him sighing as she stood up placing Alyssa on her hip. "Maybe she should go too Alberta and live with her Grandparents there." Andie told Brandon slightly, upset at herself for not being able too get Alyssa to eat breakfast.

"Which Grandparents? Both sets of her Grandparents live in Alberta." Brandon reminded Andie as he stood up and walked towards the cupboard to get some cereal.

"I don't know Brandon! I just know that I'm tired and-" Andie's voice got louder and louder and she probably would have continued if Alyssa hadn't started crying loudly as tears flooded down her face. "Ssh, Alyssa its ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Andie apologized to the young girl as she rocked her gently back and fourth in her arms, "You don't need to hear anymore fighting." Andie told her as she held her close, "You should live somewhere with parents who love each other and don't fight all the time." Andie told her maybe with parents who can actually get you to eat," Andie said sadly as she walked back towards the kitchen table and sat down with Alyssa on her lap, "Enough Cheerios?" Andie asked Brandon laughing a little as she watched him pour half of the Cheerio box into his bowl.

"No, but I still need to save some for tomorrow." Brandon told her smiling as he stood up to get t the milk from the fridge, "Do you want anything well I'm up?" Brandon asked her as he got the milk from the fridge and turned around to see Alyssa grabbing some of the Cheerios from his bowl and putting them in her mouth, grabbing another bowl from the cupboard Brandon walked back to the table and poured some of the Cheerios from his bowl into the other one and placed it in front of Alyssa who just started at Brandon who smiled and said, "Sweetie these Cheerios are just like the ones you took from my bowl just eat them and you'll feel better." Brandon promised, "Here, see, yummy right?" Brandon asked her as he got a spoonful of Cheerios and fed her, "See I told you, they were yummy." Brandon told her as she swallowed the Cheerios and smiled, "Do you want some more?" Brandon asked her as she nodded her head, "Ok," Brandon said as he fed her another spoonful of Cheerios. Then seeing that Andie still looked a little sad he handed the spoon to her and said "You feed her well I eat and then I'll change her well you eat, will make this work." Brandon promised her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ok," Andie nodded her head as she continued to feed Alyssa Cheerios which she seemed to love, "I wonder if she's thirsty?" Andie thought out loud as she finished feeding Alyssa and stood up placing her on her hip as she walked over towards the sink and placed the young baby carefully on the counter as she got a glass and filled it with water and then slowly let Alyssa drink from it, "After we adopt officially adopt her we should see if we can get all of her things and bring them here." Andie told Brando as she walked towards the kitchen table and sat down again.

"Yea, she needs her crib, changing table, high chair, toys, food and clothes, I'm sure they'll let us get those for her." Brandon agreed as he finished eating and stood up, "You should eat something. I'll find something for Alyssa to wear and dress her." Brandon told Andie as he stood up and gently took Alyssa out of her lap and walked towards the living room.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"That was Spike, Molly and him are driving to Toronto today and they're going to be here later tonight and they're staying all week for Oliva and Lou's wedding on Saturday and then on Sunday they're going home." Jules explained to Sam as she put the phone back on its base and walked back over towards the couch in the living room and sat down. "Do you think and you can say no if you want to but do you think your family would like to meet Joshua and Mary-Lucile, we could go to one of your sister's houses for Easter?" Jules suggested then seeing the look on his face she sighed as she remembered how much didn't like spending time with his family, "It's just an idea Sam." She reminded her husband.

"Yea, I know Jules," Sam told her as he considered the possibility. "That's actually a good idea Jules I know Amy and Lizzie would probably love to meet Joshua and Mary and I know Katie and Abby probably want to meet Mary, I'll call Amy and see what everybody's doing for Easter." Sam told her as he picked up the phone and found his oldest sisters number in the directory.

Jules smiled as she heard Sam talking to his sister, she was glad that Sam wanted to spend time with his family on holidays more then he used to. She was happy about that bur she was still very, very sad about Colleen's death they had been best friends since grade nine and they were opposites in almost everything Colleen was a girly girl and Jules was more of a tom-boy, Colleen was better at art and music and Jules was better at math and English, Colleen didn't play any sports in high school and Jules played, hockey, basketball and soccer and Colleen had more self confidence whereas Jules did not have very much self confidence and with Colleen now gone Jules felt like a part of her was missing and she was too busy think to see Sam finished his conversation with his older sister and sit down beside her on the couch, Once Jules realized that Sam was sitting beside her again she fell into his arms crying as she soaked his long sleeved t-shirt with her tears, "I feel-I don't know-I feel different-why did Colleen have to die?" Jules asked him as she took her head out of his shirt and looked into his blue eyes.

Sam pulled Jules into a tight hug, "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know and I wish I could tell you that that feeling of emptiness goes away but it doesn't after a few months maybe but not right away." Sam told her remembering how he felt when all of his friends died.

"What do you do to make it go away?" Jules asked him as she took her head out of his shirt and sat up placing her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know," Sam told her, "It just goes away but that feeling I mean at least for me comes back from time to time and then it goes away again so basically sweetie to answer your question I don't know how you make it go away. I'm sorry." Sam apologized as he gently kissed her shoulder.

"That's ok Sam." Jules said then changing the subject she asked, "What did Amy say?"

"She said that everybody's coming to her house for Easter and we're more then welcome to join everybody so that's what we're doing." Sam told her, "Even If I wanted to she probably wouldn't let me say no since I'm the one who called her.

Jules smiled a little, "I'm really, really glad you don't want to say no Sam I think it's great that you want to spend time with your family." Jules told him, "Last year you probably wouldn't have wanted to spend time with your family at least in the summer last year.

"Last year I didn't have a you and two beautiful babies to show off to my family besides I like my older sisters just as long as they don't tell you any embarrassing stories about me as a kid I'm completely fine.

Jules smiled as she thought about hearing stories of Sam when he was a kid, "I'll have to remember to asked Amy and Lizzie to hear some of those embarrassing stories on Easter." Jules told him.

Sam ran his hand over his face, "Oh, oh why did I bring it up?" He asked himself as the somebody knocked on the door and Sam and Jules knew or at least they though they knew that it was going to be either the lawyer that was coming or Brandon and Andie with Alyssa walking quickly towards the door with Jules behind him Sam opened it and…

TBC

A\N *runs away from all of the angry readers* I promise I'll update tomorrow! I promise on Sam's life!!! :D


	15. Opposites Part Four

A\N Thank you so much to everybody to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story :D I hope everybody likes this chapter I know it's kind of confusing but I promise everything will make sense in the next chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV and CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Opposites Part Four**

Sam opened the door and saw Brandon and Andie standing on the doorstep, "Hey guys." Sam greeted his friends as he let them inside, "The lawyers not here yet but he should be here soon." Sam told them quietly noting that Alyssa was sound asleep in Andie's arms. "You can put Alyssa in the playpen if you want." Sam told Andie as he led her into the living room where she gently placed Alyssa in the playpen, "Did she sleep last night?" Sam wondered.

Andie shook her head, "No not a lot she kept waking up but she ate breakfast this morning so that's good." Andie told him as Sam nodded his head. "Do you think that we'd be aloud to pick up all of Alyssa's things after the lawyer comes and we adopt her?" Andie wondered as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yea I think you'd be aloud to do that." Sam told Andie as Mary-Lucile started crying and he stood up, "Jules I'll get her." Sam told his wife as she also stood up, "You need to rest." Sam told her as she finally sat back down as he ran up the stairs and into his daughter's room, "Hey sweetheart don't cry, its ok." Sam told Mary-Lucile as he gently picked her up, "Where's your bear?" He asked her as he saw that she wasn't holding onto her teddy bear that she loved then seeing that it was at the end of her crib he picked it up and gave it back to her, "That's why you were crying wasn't it? You couldn't reach your teddy bear." Sam told Mary-Lucile gently as he kissed the top of her head and placed her back in her crib. Walking back downstairs Sam walked into the living room, "She just wanted her teddy bear." Sam reassured Jules who opened her mouth to ask what Mary wanted as soon as she saw Sam.

Jules nodded her head as Sam sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

****************************************************************

"Ok Brandon will meet you there." Lukas told his friend as he hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Bella was watching Maria play with her toys, "Hey sweetie you wanna take Maria over to Colleen and Robbie's old house so we can help Brandon and Anide pick up all of Alyssa's things and move them to their apartment?"

Bella looked at Lukas for a few minutes she knew that Brandon had been thinking about adopting Alyssa but he didn't think that he'd actually do it, "Brandon adopted Alyssa?" She asked slightly confused she didn't know why Brandon would want to adopt Alyssa.

"Andie and he both did they just finished signing the papers, come on were all helping them move Alyssa's things." Lukas told her, then seeing that she still looked sad he said, "According to Sam and Jules Brandon and Andie are great with Alyssa their going to make great parents you have nothing to worry about Bella." Lukas told her.

"Yea?" Bella asked him as she stood up and picked up Maria placing the young girl on her hip she began to get her dressed for the January weather outside, "Molly and Spike should be here soon, so they'll probably help too, they're standing all week until Sunday morning that's when they're going home." Bella told Lukas.

"Yea, they're staying for Lou and Olivia's wedding right?" Lukas asked Bella as she continued to get Maria dressed in her snowsuit.

Bella nodded her head as she put Maria's mitts and hat on, "Yea, at least one happy thing is happening this week." Bella said as they walked out of their apartment door and towards the elevator in their apartment.

*********************************************************************************************

"Oh my gosh this apartments huge!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked into Brandon and Andie's apartment, "I want to live here!" She told Andie as she turned around to face her, "So where's Alyssa's room going to be?" Olivia asked.

"Down the hall, you can go see it if you want will be there in a few minuntes." Andie told Olivia as she took Alyssa's winter coat and boots off and put them in the closet. "It's right beside mine." She told Olivia as she walked into Alyssa's new room. "We're thinking of putting her crib here and her changing table here." Andie told Olivia as she pointed to the spots in the room. What do you think?" Andie asked her friend.

"I think that Alyssa's going to have a really great life and it's great that you and Brandon decided to adopt her. Olivia told Andie as they heard somebody knock on the door and as they got closer they heard Brandon and Lukas' voices, "We're coming, we're coming!" Olivia told the loudly as she opened the door and they both walked into the apartment carrying huge boxes filled with things. "Alyssa's bedroom's down here." Olivia told Lukas as she led him towards Alyssa's bedroom. "You guys coming?" Olivia asked Andie and Brandon as she saw that they weren't following Lukas and her.

"Yea will be there in a minute." Brandon told Olivia as he turned to Andie and said, "We need to talk about a few things. He told her as she placed her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak, "It's not bad don't worry." He reassured her as he continued. "I think that even though we adopted Alyssa we should tell her about her parents and what happened to them when she's old enough to understand and Jules said that when she's older she could go with her Sam and their kids to Alberta for Christmas to see her family there." Brandon told Andie.

Andie looked at him, "You mean that she won't know about her Grandparents until then, Brandon, I'm not so sure if I like that idea." Andie told him, "I think we should tell her how her parents died when she's older but I think she should know about her family in Alberta before then."

"That's what I meant." Brandon corrected himself, "I meant when she's older she could go and see them but she'll know who they are before then." Brandon told her as he stood up just as Jules and Lou walked into the apartment carrying huge boxes and then Bella and Sam walked in also both carrying huge boxes. Alyssa's room is down here." He told them as he picked up the boxes he was carrying and led Sam, Jules, Lou and Bella toward Alyssa's room.

*********************************************************************************************

It was around three o'clock and everybody was sitting around Brandon and Andie's living room talking, Molly and Spike had arrived around two o'clock and now that everybody was together Olivia really wanted to tell everyone that she was having a girl but she was too nervous to say anything, "Lou," Olivia whispered, "Do you want to tell everybody that we're having a girl now?" Olivia asked him.

Lou nodded his head as he stood and helped Olivia stand up "Guys we have something we'd like to tell you." Lou told his friends getting their attention. Once he had their attention he turned to Olivia and urged her on, "Go ahead tell them sweetheart." He told her gently.

Olivia nodded her had as she took a breath and said, "I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and she told us we're having a girl." Olivia told her friends as Molly, Jules, Andie and Bella all ran up to hug her.

"Olivia that's great you should be happier." Molly told her friend as she hugged her, "It's ok to be happy and sad at the same time." She told her, "It really is, trust me." Molly told her as Olivia smiled a little more.

"Yea, I guess." Olivia told her, "I don't know, I just don't feel like being happy right now." Olivia told her.

"Neither do I but I think Colleen would have really like your news and I know she knew you were going to make a great mother because of they way to were with Alyssa." Jules told Olivia making her smile even more.

"Really?" Olivia asked Jules as she nodded her head, "That really means a lot because I don't know if I'm going to make a good mother at all." Olivia admitted to her friends.

Andie started at her as she held tightly onto to Alyssa who didn't seem to want to let go of her, "You're kidding right? Olivia you're going to make a great mother, me on the other hand not so much but I'm learning." Andie told them.

"Ok, that's it! You both have such low self confidence! Molly told her friends sighing "Olivia you are going to make an excellent mother to your daughter and Andie Alyssa loves you and you're so good with her you're already a great mother."

Andie looked at Alyssa who was holding tightly onto her and then back to Molly, "Yea I guess but I don't know." She told Molly as she gently looked at Alyssa, "Alyssa why don't you want to play with Maria?" Andie asked the young girl as she continued to hold tightly onto her shirt and shook her head. "Ok, sweetie you don't have to, you can stay here if you want." Andie told her as she held her close.

***************************************************************************

"Ok, Alyssa's asleep and I think I'm going to go to bed, you staying up for a little bit?" Andie asked Brandon as she walked into the living room around eight thirty after she had finally gotten Alyssa to sleep.

"Yea, I think, I'm going to see what's on TV." Brandon told her as she nodded her head as she turned around but he said, "Andie do you want to permanently move in with me, I mean you could sell your apartment and live here…but only if you want to." Brandon added not sure if she permanently wanted to live with him.

Andie turned quickly on her heel "Yea, Brandon, Alyssa's living here of course I'm moving in." Andie told him and then after a few minutes she playfully added, "You're not so bad either."

Brandon smiled back as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her gently on the lips, "I'm glad you like me." He told her smiling as their lips broke apart, "You-uh-you should probably go to bed." He told her suddenly stumbling for words as he spoke to her.

"Yea, I probably should." Andie told him as she started walking towards her bedroom.

TBC

A\N Please review! The next chapter(s) will be up tomorrow :D


	16. Happy After Sad

A\N I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy studying but my last exam was today :D :D D I'm going to write two or three chapters tomorrow and the same on Sunday because I night not be able to update on Monday. In this chapter I flashback in one of Sam's memories as a kid and its in italics. Please tell me what you think about the flashback idea because I'm thinking about using it more often in my chapters. Hope youn like this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of child abuse

**Happy After Sad**

It was twelve o'clock on Wednesday afternoon and Andie, Brandon and Alyssa had just gotten back from Colleen and Robbie's funeral. Whipping a few dried tears from her eyes Andie said, "I'm going to go change Alyssa into some pajamas and then put her down for her nap." Andie told Brandon as she carried Alyssa into her room and changed her out of her black dress and into cute pink pajamas that had ducks on them, "That's happy isn't it?" Andie asked her daughter as she placed her in her crib and handed her, her favourite doll, "I love you sweetheart." Andie told her as she kissed her forehead and walked quietly out of her bedroom and into her own where she changed out of her black dress and into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt walking quietly past Alyssa's bedroom Andie walked into the main room where she saw Brandon watching the news, "Brandon please, anything other then the news. Andie bagged him as she dragged her feet over towards the couch as she tried not to cry she didn't know why but she didn't want to see anything else bad happen all she wanted to do was feel happy but she couldn't. "I don't need to see anymore death." She told him as she finally broke down into tears as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Ok, Andie we don't have to watch the news." Brandon told her as he turned off the news and pulled her into a gentle protective hug, "What do you want to watch?" He asked her as he gently handed her the TV remote.

"I don't want to watch anything I just want to be with you." Andie told him as she put the TV remote on the table in front of the TV and placed her head on his chest and cuddled close to him, "I just need to be close to you." She told him softly.

"Ok sweetheart that's fine, that's ok." Brandon told her gently as he ran his fingers gently through her hair hopping that she would tell him what she was worried about or what was upsetting her. "I know death and people you love dying can be hard but you'll get it everybody gets through it all you have to do is think about happy thoughts and everything turns out to be ok." Brandon told her gently, "What were you doing when you've felt the happiest you've ever felt?" Brandon asked her.

"When I'm kissing you or with I feel happy but and I feel happy when I'm Alyssa and my friends and I feel happy when I'm with my family and at work there are a lot of times I feel happy." Andie told him.

"Ok, so whenever you feel sad just think about any of those times and you should be fine." Brandon told her as he ran the back of his hand gently over her face, "Do you really feel happy when you're with me?" He asked her as she turned around and started directly into his eyes.

"Yes, of course I'm sure Brandon why?" Andie asked him worried that he didn't like being with her.

"Because I really like you Andie and I just want to make sure that you feel the same way about me." Brandon told her as she kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm-uh I'm guessing that means you really like me to." He told her smiling.

"Yea Brandon that's what it means." Andie told him as she rested her head back on his chest and picked up the TV remote from the table "Let's see if there's something on other then the news." Andie told him as she pressed guide and started flipping through all of the channels that their TV had after a few minutes of not seeing anything that interested her she didn't find anything so she turned off the TV and stood up "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked as she started walking towards the shelf where all of his DVD's were.

"Yea, sure we can watch a movie but I think we should talk about something else first." Brandon told her as she turned around and walked back towards the couch waiting for him to finish so he did, "We go back to work tomorrow and we really need to talk about what were going to do with Alyssa." Brandon told her, "Molly and Spike said they'd watch her tomorrow and Friday but on Sunday when they go back to Petawawa we're going to have to find something more permanent like a daycare centre." Brandon told her.

Andie stared at him as she put her hands on her hips but not in a bad way she was thinking about what they were going to do, "Maybe Bella could watch her, you know if we pay her and everything." Andie told Brandon as she continued, "I don't think Alyssa needs anymore change right now and she already knows Bella and she'll be able to play with Maria all day." Andie told him.

Brandon nodded his head, "Yea ok," He began, "The next time we see her we should ask her, now about that movie what kind of movie do you want to watch? I have a lot of movies." He told her as they walked towards his shelf where he kept all of his movies.

"Yea I can see that." Andie told him as she looked at all of his movies then deciding she didn't want to watch a movie she said, "How about we just play cards until Alyssa wakes up." Andie suggested.

"Yea ok, if we can find cards." Brandon told her as he started looking around the apartment for a deck of cards that he and Andie could play with.

********************************************************************************************

Olivia had gotten changed out of her black dress that she hoped she'd never have to wear again and she had changed into sweatpants and a maturity t-shirt that Bella had given her. Rubbing her abdomen gently she said, "I have the perfect name for you but we have to see if Daddy likes it first, which he probably will." Olivia said as she tried to sit up but she immediately felt uncomfortable. "I'll ask him later." Olivia decided as she lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes hopping that she would be able to fall asleep.

Around four hours later she felt Lou gently shaking her shoulder, "Olivia sweetheart dinner's ready if you're hungry." Lou told her as she slowly opened her eyes, "You've been sleeping for a good four hours." He told her as she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

Olivia nodded her head as she remembered what she wanted to ask Lou before she fell asleep. "I think I have the perfect name for our daughter." Olivia told him as she slowly sat up. "Arianna Colleen Young." Olivia told him, "If you don't like it, then that's ok, but I think it's really cute. Olivia told him.

"No I like it." Lou told her smiling, "It is cute." He told her, "Now about dinner are you hungry yet because if you're not then I'll just put some of the pizza in the fridge for you, but if you are hungry then I'll bring some to you." Lou told her.

"How about you bring the pizza over here and we both eat here because I don't feel like getting up." Olivia told him as she moved again trying to find a comfortable position.

Lou nodded his head as he slowly stood up, "Ok." He told her as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get the pizza that he had made.

*************************************************************************************************

"Sam, I just wanted to thank you again for letting Spike and I stay with you and Jules." Molly told Sam again as she walked into the living room after she had gotten changed into light blue pajamas, "You're a really great father." Molly told him smiling as she saw him feeding Joshua.

Sam looked at Molly, "Compared to who? My father, well I'd like to think a monkey could be a better father then him but I don't know if I'm the best father, Jules now she's an excellent mother. Sam told Molly.

"She told me that it was your idea to give Mary-Lucile her teddy bear so she would stop crying, that sounds like an excellent father to me." Molly told him, "You need to stop being so hard on yourself." Molly told him. "So uh- I-I can't believe we can't find anything to talk about we used to be best friends remember?" Molly asked him.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea I remember." He told her I remember I hated you but we were really best friends and I knew how happy your family was and I saw mine and I knew that I like your family better. Sam admitted.

"Yea, Sam, why didn't you tell me or my father or mother or somebody Sam, you're family would have gotten help." Molly told him.

"Do you really think that they'd believe an eight year old kid against the word of his high powered military family and I tried to tell your father once but he told me to stop making up stories."

"What?" Molly asked Sam in disbelief why wouldn't her father believe Sam? "When?" Molly wanted to know.

"When I broke my arm falling off my bike," Sam told her, "My father had just gotten back from a tour a week ago and it was two days before Halloween and I had a broken arm and the story was I'd fallen off my bike and you left your fathers office after we wasn't responding to us, and I stayed, do you remember now?" He asked her.

Molly nodded her head, "Yea I remember but why didn't he believe you?" She asked him surprised that her father at least wouldn't listen to Sam if he told him that he had broken his arm because his father had beaten him up.

"He probably would have if I had stuck with my story." Sam told her remembering the October afternoon

******************************************************************************************

"_He's not going to listen to us, let's just go outside." Eight year old Molly Charlton told her best friend Sam Braddock as she started walking out of her fathers office, "Come on Sam!" She said grabbing her friend's good arm and pulling him "Come on!" She told him again getting impatient as she stood staring at him her hands placed on her hips._

"_Molly! Don't wreck my other arm!" Sam told her angrily as she took a few steps back and she almost looked scared, "Come on Molly I just need to ask your dad something ok go and play with your dolls or something." He told her smiling._

"_I don't play with dolls!" Molly reminded him smiling as she hit him in the shoulders and ran out of her fathers office not thinking about what Sam wanted to talk to her father about._

_Like he had expected Sam had to wait a few more minutes before Molly's father got off of the phone shuffling his feet on the ground Sam waited for Molly's father to hang up the phone and look at him remembering never to speak unless spoken to._

"_Samuel, what can I do for you?" Victor looked at the young boy and then to his broken arm, "Your father informs me you broke your arm falling off your bike; you need to be a little more careful." Victor told the young boy as he saw Sam looked very nervous and worried, "Sit down." He told Sam knowing that he would never sit down unless he told him he could._

"_Thank you sir," Sam said as he sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk, "I-uh I didn't break my arm falling off my bike." Sam told him, "My Dad hurt me." Sam told him, he was getting tired of his father always hurting him and he wanted to do something about it. _

_Victor looked at the young boy, did he just accuse his father of abusing him. "Samuel do you know what the allegations you are making mean?" Victor asked the young boy as he nodded his head, "Are you sure your father hurt you?" Victor asked him._

"_Yes sir I'm sure." Sam told him, "He hurts me a lot and I-uh I don't like it." Sam told him as he tried not to cry because he remembered what his father had told him about crying. _

"_Ok Samuel." Victor sighed, "What else does your father do to you?" Victor asked the young boy._

"_He's never home and when he is he-" Sam began before Victor interrupted him. _

"_Samuel I know you miss your father when he's away but making these kinds of allocations isn't going to make things any better it's going to make them worse. Do you understand me?" Victor asked Sam._

"_Yes-yes sir." Sam told him a little angry that he hadn't believed him, "I just miss my father a lot when he's away and when he's at home he's always busy." Sam told Victor lying quickly, "I never really get a chance to see him, and whenever I do want to talk to him he's always busy, I wish he would just listen to me like you are." Sam lied again._

_Victor nodded his head, "Ok Samuel, I'll see what I can do but I want you to go and play outside with Molly right no ok." Victor told him._

_Sam nodded his head as he got jumped off of the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door, "Thank you sir." He said before he left. _

TBC

A\N I hope you liked the chapter please tell me what you think of the flashback idea. Oh and please review! :D


	17. A Test

A\N Here's the next chapter I know not a lot happens in it and it kind of sucks but I promise the chapters starting with the next chapter will be a lot better.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Test**

"Hey Andie is it ok if I take Alyssa to Bella's house so we can start planning our weddings together?" Molly asked Andie as she bounced Alyssa up and down on her hip well the young girl squealed with joy.

"Yea, sure, her winter jacket and everything is in the closet." Andie told her friend as she put her uniform pants in her duffel bag and put the duffel bag on her shoulder, Andie told her as she took Alyssa from her and hugged her, "Mommy and Daddy will be back later tonight, I promise." Andie told her as Brandon and Spike walked into the living room Brandon carrying a cold water bottle and Spike carrying fruit juice in a sippy cup for Alyssa. "Spike I hope that's for Alyssa and not you." Andie told her friend smiling as she gently handed Alyssa back to Molly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Spike joked back, smiling as he tried to figure out how no juice was coming out of the sippy cup when he tipped it upside down.

"Spike," Molly gave her fiancé a weird look as she took the sippy cup from his hand and gave it to Alyssa, "What are you trying to do?" She asked smiling as she watched Alyssa drink her juice.

"He was trying to figure why there wasn't any juice coming out when he tipped it." Brandon explained to Molly as Alyssa let out a cute laugh.

"Was Uncle Spike being silly? Was he supposed to know that no juice comes out unless you squeeze it?" Molly asked Alyssa in a baby voice as she sat down on the couch placing Alyssa in her lap.

"No, I knew I've just always wondered why no juice comes out if you tip it upside down." Spike defended himself, "Even when I was little and I had sippy cups." He added making Molly laugh and roll her eyes as she turned her attention back to Alyssa who was playing with her engagement ring.

"I can see that." Brandon said as he kissed Alyssa's hair gently, "I love you sweetie." He told her as he picked up his duffel bag and walked towards the front door of the apartment behind with Andie. "Thanks again guys for watching her." Brandon thanked Spike and Molly as he Andie opened their apartment door and they walked out.

"We're going to have a fun day aren't we Alyssa what do you want to do first?" Molly asked the young girl hoping that she would answer her. "Come on Alyssa I know you want to talk." Molly encouraged the young girl but Alyssa just kept smiling. "I know she was close to talking before Andie and Brandon adopted her, and she was almost walking to but know she only crawls and cries."

"At least she's still crawling." Spike told her trying to stay positive as he took Alyssa from Molly's lap and gently threw her up in the air and catching her and then turned her upside down and held her legs well she swung upside down.

"Mike," Molly drew out his name as she watched Alyssa cautiously so she was ready to catch her just in case he accidently dropped her. "I don't think it's a good idea to do that."

Spike rolled his eyes as he looked at Molly, "Auntie Molly's being mean not letting us, have fun." Spike told Alyssa in a baby voice as he sat down beside Molly with Alyssa on his lap. "I do that all the time with my nieces and nephews and I haven't dropped any of them yet." Spike informed Molly as he started tickling Alyssa making her smile even more then she already was.

"Yea, I know I just don't want her to get hurt." Molly told him, "But she seems happy, I'm going to go get a drink of water and get Alyssa some more juice. Do you want anything?" Molly asked him.

"No, but I think I'll take an apple to eat later and head down to the police station to catch up with all of the guys." Spike told her as they walked into the kitchen, "You and Bella should bring Alyssa and Maria to the station after you finish wedding planning." Spike told her as he grabbed an apple out of the fridge.

"Yea, maybe," Molly told him as she handed Alyssa her sippy cup that she had just filled with fruit juice. "A police station isn't actually the ideal place for two little girls but if they don't touch anything they shouldn't it might be ok." Molly told him.

Spike smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm sure everyone would love it if Alyssa and Maria came to the police station for a visit. "Are you going to go to Bella's soon?" Spike wondered as he picked up the house key that Brandon and Andie had left them.

"Yea," Molly nodded her head as Spike put the keys back on the counter. "I just need to get Alyssa into her winter jacket and everything and then well go." Molly told him, "I'll take the keys well probably be back before you." She told him as he nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door of the apartment. "Ok Alyssa let's get you into your winter jacket so we can go to Aunt Bella's house." Molly told Alyssa as she carried her into the living room where she found her jacket in the closet actually where Andie said it would be, then after helping her put on her boots, hat and mitts Molly quickly put on her winter jacket and swung Alyssa's dipper bag over her shoulder and left the apartment making sure she locked it on the way out.

****************************************************************************************

"So, Olivia, you nervous about marrying Lou on Saturday?" Andie asked Olivia as she Olivia and Bella sat in Bella's living room talking and planning Molly and Bella's weddings.

"Nervous, no, excited yes." Olivia told her and then she explained, "It's not like it's a real wedding, it's just at the court house and I'm not wearing a wedding dress and nothing's going to change expect my last name and the fact that we will be married. Olivia told them as she watched Maria and Alyssa play together. "I think I'm starting to get used to the idea of being a mother she told them. "Lou and I already have a name picked out." She told them.

"You do?! Molly asked her best friend excitedly "What is it? She wanted to know.

"Arianna Colleen Young." Olivia told them smiling.

Molly smiled "It's really cute Olivia." Molly told her smiling as she saw Alyssa rub her eyes yawning "I think it's time for someone's nap." Molly said as she gently picked Alyssa up and placed her in the small playpen putting a small pink blanket over her she walked quietly back over to the couch.

"I think I'm going to get Maria ready for bed to." Bella said as she stood up and walked over to where Maria was sitting and picked he up carefully as she carried her towards her bedroom.

TBC

A\N I know it sucks but review anyways and tell be how I can improve my writting because right now I think it's a little to scene jumpy and if it's not that its something eles so please review and help me.


	18. I Know That Laugh

A\N This chapter is my first attempt at slight comedy so be nice oh and review please oh, oh and Happpy Fathers Day!

Disclaimber: If I owned Flashpoint I'd be in it!!!! lol :D

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**I Know That Laugh**

"Come on Andie not even a little, you don't like it, not even a little?" Lukas asked his friend as they worked out in the SRU gym. Andie had jut informed everybody that she hated chocolate and Lukas couldn't believe that she hated it. "Come on Andie everybody likes chocolate unless you're allergic to it then you don't have to like it. Are you allergic to it?" Lukas asked.

"No Luke I'm not allergic to it I just don't like it! I just don't like it. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Andie asked him as she took a quick drink of her water bottle and then well continuing to run on the treadmill.

"Luke doesn't get a lot of things Andie, don't take it too personally." Sam told Andie as he finished his work out on the stationary bike and took a huge drink from his cold water bottle as he began to walk towards the punching bag. "Luke I'm pretending this punching bag is you!" Sam informed his friend smiling as two small laughs lit up the room and everybody turned around or looked towards the doorway to see Molly, Spike, Olivia, Bella, Maria, Andie and Alyssa. "Andie!" He tried to get his friends attention seeing her put in ear plugs, "Andie!" He called again walking closer to her.

"I'll get her." Brandon told Sam as he walked up to the treadmill she was on and stopped it then when she looked at him he kissed her running his fingers quickly through her hair.

"Brandon!" Andie practically yelled taking her ear plugs out well she jumped off of the treadmill, "We're at work!" She reminded him although she didn't think that anyone was paying much attention to them. Lukas was busy with Bella and Maria, Molly and Spike were talking, Lou was talking to Olivia, Sam had probably gone to call Jules and Wordy, Johnny, Ed, Tim and Sergeants Parker and Cray were all in a mouthy meeting on team progress.

Brandon just rolled her eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Turn around." He whispered gently in her ear as another laugh filled happiness into the room and Andie's face lit up as she immediately recognized her daughter's laugh. "Aren't you glad I kissed you now?" He asked her as he followed her towards Alyssa's stroller that Molly was gently pushing back and fourth. Taking Alyssa gently out of her stroller Brandon picked her up and placed the happy baby on his hip as he bounced her up and down then he placed her on the floor and held her arms up well she walked around the room but as soon as Brandon let go of her arms she fell onto the floor and began to cry.

"Brandon! Don't let go of her arms that'll just discourage her!" Andie told him as she picked Alyssa up and held her close rocking her gently back in fourth in her arms as she slowly began to calm down.

"Sorry." Brandon apologized, "I thought she was ready." He told her and he really did think that Alyssa was ready to walk on her own and he thought that if he let go of her arms she would but he was wrong and he felt very bad for being wrong.

"Obviously not," Andie told him as Alyssa finally stopped crying, "She'll walk when she's ready to, we can't make her walk, that's not how it works." Andie told him as he nodded his head

"Ok, Andie I said I was sorry you know I'd never do anything to hurt our daughter." Brandon told him. "I was just trying to help her, that's how I learnt how to ride my bike, my dad was holding onto me and then he let go and I didn't know until I made it all the way down are driveway.

"Yea, I know." Andie told him, "and the bike thing is different ok learning how to walk takes time." Andie told him as she put Alyssa gently back on the floor.

********************************************************************

"Olivia you should really be at home resting you and our baby need to rest." Lou told Olivia as she sat on one of the stationary bikes rubbing her abdomen gently as Lou caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm tired or resting, I actually want to do paper work and I'm not tired and I'm mad at Bella because she told me that I'll get more and more tired and more uncomfortable as the months go on. Olivia told him.

"Yea, that may be true but just think about holding Arianna for the first time think about how happy you'll be." Lou told her smiling at the thought of holding their daughter.

"Yea I know it'll make me happy and I've given up on reading that stupid pregnancy book, I don't know how Colleen, Bella and Jules read all of it and were still able to give birth. Olivia told him as her voice saddened as she mentioned Colleen's name.

"Well they did which means it is possible and you will be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, our beautiful baby girl in a little less than four months." Lou told her as the loud alarm came on telling teams on and three that they had a call. "I'll see you later tonight when I get home." Lou told Olivia as he kissed her quickly on the lips as before he ran towards the SRU garage.

"Yea I'll see you tonight." Olivia told him as she slowly walked towards where Molly, Spike, Bella, Maria, Andie and Alyssa were standing.

TBC

A\N Hope you liekd it! Review Please!


	19. Don't Know

A\N So no one is confused this chapter takes place the night of the previous chapter and instead of having all of the main characters of my story into one long chapter I'm going to give each pairing thier own short chapter for the night of the last chapter this is my Sam\Jules chapter and the next chapter will be Lukas\Bella then Spike\Molly thne Lou\Olivia and then Brandon\Andie. If anybody is confused just think of every chapter as a part in a longer chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Don't Know**

It was five o'clock and Jules had finally gotten Joshua and Mary-Lucile to sleep not bothering to change into pajamas Jules crawled into bed and just as her head hit the comfy pillow Mary- Lucile started wailing. Running a hand over her face Jules quickly stood up and made her way towards her daughter's room, scooping the young baby up gently in her arms Jules walked over to the rocking chair, "I just changed you, and you can't be hungry already." Jules said as she sighed and stood up, "Are you hungry baby girl?" She asked Mary-Lucile and she knew the answer when she continued crying instead of calming down in her arms like she usually did when she just wanted to be held. "Ok, let's go downstairs and get you some dinner." Jules told her as she walked towards the stairs and carefully walked down them walking into the kitchen she got a bottle from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave walking into the living room she sat down on the couch and gave Mary-Lucile her bottle, "Wow, you must be hungry." Jules said as she watched her daughter quickly drink the bottle after she was finished it Jules put it on the table and watched Mary-Lucile's eyes close as she drifted off to sleep. Quietly standing up she smiled when she saw Sam walk through the front door, "Hey, Sammy." Jules greeted her husband whispering not wanting to wake up Mary-Lucile. "Did you have a good day at work?" She asked as he walked quietly over to where she was standing a kissed her gently on the lips then he softly kissed Mary-Lucile's forehead.

"It was alright, sorry my call this afternoon woke up Joshua and Mary, I guess I should learn their schedule so I don't call when they're sleeping again." Sam said as he followed Jules quietly up the stairs and towards Mary-Lucile's room.

"It's ok I got them to sleep after." Jules told him as she placed Mary back into her crib and walked out of her bedroom, "So how was your day?" She asked Sam again, "I know you got called out to a scene your shift ended at three o'clock and it's five o'clock. What happened?" Jules asked as she sat on the end of their bed.

Sam hesitated for a minute if he should tell Jules what the call was about he knew she used to have the same job that he did but it was a very sensitive topic especially now that they had their own kids but Sam knew that he should tell Jules what happened so he sighed and said, "An abusive father was holding his eleven year old daughter hostage because she wanted to go to her friends birthday party and she didn't want to clean the house. Sergeant Parker managed to talk him down and he's in jail now but that little girl is going to have to go into foster care." Sam told her as he sat down on the end of their bed beside her.

Jules shook her head as a few tears escaped her eyes "What happened to the little girl's mother?" Jules asked Sam, "Please don't tell me the father killed her too?" Jules asked.

Sam shook his head "No, she left when the girl was two and the father couldn't keep down a job and he jus got fired from his current job and child's aid was coming to their house tomorrow to see how they were doing and the dad wanted to house cleaned and he just snapped he was holding her hostage with a knife by the time we got there." Sam explained, "I'm glad he could be talked down because I don't think I would've been able to kill him, I mean I would have if he hurt his daughter but he just needed help and he'll hopefully get it." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head and was about to answer when Joshua started crying seeing Jules stand up as she tried to hide a yawn Sam also stood up and said, "I'll get him you need to get some sleep." Sam told her as he gently kissed her forehead and walked towards the door of their bedroom and down the hall towards his son's room gently picking Joshua up Sam wrapped the young baby gently in his arms, "I whish you could talk then you could tell me what you want." Sam told him as he gently rocked him back and fourth in his arms, "I know you don't need to be changed, maybe you're hungry too since your sister just ate." Sam said as he walked down the hallway and quietly down the stairs walking into the kitchen he got a bottle and warmed it up, "I really hope you're hungry buddy because if you're not I have absolutely no idea why you're crying." Sam told him as he sat on the couch and tried to give him the bottle but he kept turning hid head away as he continued to cry, "Come on Joshua please drink it." Sam told his son as Joshua finally let Sam feed him the bottle drinking it slowly Joshua put his hands overtop of Sam's and when he had finished drinking the bottle and Sam put it down and Joshua made a fist around his thumb and closed his eyes not wanting to wake his son Sam carefully laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked this chapter :D Next chapter is Lukas\Bella


	20. Beautiful like Mommy

A|N Here's the Lukas\Bella chapter hope you like it! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Beautiful like Mommy**

It was five o'clock and Bella knew that Maria should be getting ready for bed but Maria ready for bed but she knew Maria would never go to bed until she saw Lukas and since Lukas was supposed to be home hours ago Bella had no idea when that would be so standing up from the kitchen table she walked over to where Maria was colouring or scribbling and bent down, "Sweetie it's time to get ready for bed."

Maria shook her head as she looked at her mother and then smiling she tried to put marker on her face so she could look like Bella who was wearing make-up. Gently taking the marker out of her daughter's hands Bella picked Maria up and said, "I can't let you put make-up on your face Maria it would take way to long to get off. Bella told her as she carried her into her bedroom "I know you want to see daddy but I don't know when he's going to be home and you need to go to bed." Bella told her daughter as a few tears escaped from Maria's eyes but the tears quickly stopped when she heard the apartment door open. "Come on let's go see daddy." Bella told her smiling as she placed her on her hip again and walked over into the main part of the apartment.

Lukas smiled brightly as he saw Bella and Maria, taking Maria from Bella Lukas gently kissed Bella on the lips, "So how did the rest of your day go?" He asked as they walked towards the couch in the small living room.

"It was ok, until Maria decided she wanted to put marker on her face, I think she wanted it to look like make-up but I'm not sure." Bella told him.

Lukas nodded his head as eh gently turned Maria around on his lap so she was facing him, "You don't need to try and put marker on your face to be beautiful like Mommy Maria, you're already beautiful." Lukas told her as the young baby yawned as her brown eyes began to close. "I think it's time for somebody's bedtime." Lukas told Maria as he stood up and carried her towards her bedroom changing her dipper he changed her into pink pajamas with teddy bears on them and put her carefully in her crib giving her, her favourite doll Lukas gently put her blanket around her, "I love you Maria." Lukas told his daughter as he kissed her forehead and walked quietly out of her bedroom and into the living room where Bella was putting away her toys, "I don't know why you always clean up her toys she'll just be playing with them again tomorrow." Lukas reminded her.

"I'm picking them up so they don't get stepped on in the middle of the night because somebody is too lazy to put the light on of they have to get up." Bella told him as she poked his chest playfully.

"I can't see if I put the light on because my eyes aren't used to it at night I can actually see better in the dark." Lukas told her as he put his hands in hers and swung them from side to side.

"Ok, whatever you say Luke." Bella told him smiling as she started walking towards their bedroom, "Your shift starts at noon tomorrow right?" She asked him as she got changed into dark blue pajamas.

Lukas nodded his head as he got changed into a pair of black pajama shorts and a red t-shirt. "Yea, so I'll get Maria up in the morning so you can sleep in." Lukas told her. "You need to get a good night sleep for once.

Bella shook her head, "No Luke you need to sleep in tomorrow morning so you won't be tired for work. I'll get Maria up in the morning." Bella told him as her eyes closed, "One day when you have the whole day off you can get up when Maria gets up." Bella told him.

"No, sweetheart, you need to sleep." Lukas told her as he gently kissed her shoulder before carefully climbing out of bed to go to the kitchen to find something that he could have for dinner.

TBC

A\N Next is Spike\Molly


	21. Not Ready Yet

A\N I know this chapter is very, very short but it's really imporant and I tried making it longer but my other part just didn't seem to fit with the rest of the chapter, so I just left it the way it was.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Not Ready Yet**

Molly lay in her and hotel room bed and thought about what her and Spike's life would be like after they moved to Rome in early October. She'd have a job that meant she might be traveling all over Italy and Spike would probably get a job with the police force and their lives would be so busy they'd barely see each other. Sighing she thought about them having kids in the future and how in the world they'd mange kids. It just isn't going to work. Molly thought to herself but her parents had somehow managed to raise four kids even though they both had high profile jobs that meant they were traveling a lot but Molly's father mostly worked on different bases and her mother mostly worked in Europe and when Molly was older she traveled with her and one summer when she was eleven she went with her to Rome and she knew from watching her mother work that she wanted to be a diplomat when she was older, "I need to email my mother." Molly said to herself as she remembered that she had left her lap top at her house in Petawawa. I'll use Jules' lap top tomorrow to go on the internet she told herself as her mind came back to the idea of having kids. She knew that she wanted kids the question was when? If she moved to Rome and then had to stop working because she became pregnant there would be no point in going to Rome in the first place, why do decisions have to be so hard to make?" She thought to herself as her head fell back onto the pillow as Spike walked out of the washroom after just taking a shower. "Hey," Molly greeted as she slowly sat up, "I think we need to talk about something." She told him slowly as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Ok," He said as he sat down beside her, "What's up?" He asked her hoping that it wasn't anything bad that she wanted to talk to him about.

"I'm going to email my mom tomorrow and ask her this or a question like it but "I know you want kids and so do I but if we move to Rome and find out I'm pregnant I won't be able to work anyways." Molly told him, "I know we want kids but maybe waiting a few years after we get married but be the best decision for us." Molly told him.

Spike nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I agree." He told her, "It's ok if we're not ready to have kids as soon as we get married." Spike told her, "The only problem is if we wait a few years you might get a promotion which will make it even harder to have kids because you'd probably we traveling more and doing more things." Spike told her.

Molly sighed as she looked at him, "Well cross that bridge if and when we come to it alright?" She asked him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yea, alright," Spike told her as he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head as he picked up the TV remote, "Do you want to see if there's anything on TV that we can watch?" He asked her as he turned on the TV.

Molly nodded her head as he began flipping through the channels on the TV. "I would like that very much." She told him smiling although in the back of her mind she was still worried that she and Spike may never be able to have kids. "So, are you going to hang out with Alyssa and me tomorrow or are you going to go to the station again?" Molly asked him.

"I think I'll hang out with you guys." Spike told her smiling as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm glad." Molly told him smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm very glad that you want to spend the day with Alyssa and I." She told him as she continued to smile.

TBC

A\N I hope you liked it! :D Please review :D


	22. Admittance

A\N Here's the Lou\Olivia part hope you liked it! :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death

**Admittance**

Olivia lay on the couch rubbing her abdomen as she stared off into space not really watching the TV even though she had turned it on she was thinking about that Lou had said earlier that afternoon, she would be giving birth in a little less then four months and that scared her to death. She knew Lou had told her that it was alright to be scared and afraid but she had been through much worse things and for the most part nothing scared her anymore expect for maybe giving birth and being a mother but she was like she had told Molly and Bella warming up to the idea of being a mother but she was currently not warming up to the idea of giving birth that was an idea she didn't think she'd ever warm up to that idea. Smiling she heard the apartment door open and Lou walk in and she slowly moved to sit up.

"Hey, sweetie, how're you doing?" He asked as he walked towards the couch and sat down beside her, running his hand gently through her hair. "I'm surprised you're not sleeping he told her as he laid, down on the couch.

"I'm not tired." Olivia told him, "I'm not hungry either; I had an apple when I got home." She told him as she placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her placing his hands over her abdomen. "I've been thinking about what you said early, you know about me giving birth in, a little less then four months and I'm excited and really looking forward to holding our daughter but the whole giving birth thing scares me Lou it really, really scares me." She admitted a few tears running down her cheeks but they were quickly whipped away by Lou's gentle hand.

"Olivia sweetheart I know you're scared and worried but I promise you everything is going to be ok and then after you give birth we're going to have a baby girl." Lou reminded her trying to calm her down a little.

"Yea, I know but I just-I'm just so afraid that something is going to happen like it did to my mother when she gave birth to my youngest sister she had a really bad pregnancy and a very bad labour but she managed to give birth but then after she gave birth to her she died." Olivia told her now in complete tears.

"It's ok Olivia, its ok that's not going to happen to you." Lou told her although he wasn't sure he was telling the truth he had no idea what the risk was of Olivia having the same condition her mother had and if it resulted in death if she did give birth then Lou knew that Olivia would need to have a caesarean section.

"It might Lou that's what I'm afraid of, that's why I'm so scared about giving birth." Olivia told him still crying a little.

"Ok, Olivia you know what we're going to do? We're going to see if we can schedule a time for you to have a caesarean section, ok." Lou told her as she nodded her head.

"I think that's a great idea Lou." Olivia told him as she gently caressed his chin with her hand as she slowly sat up, "I think I'm going to go into the bedroom and sleep, it's more comfortable in there." Olivia told him.

Lou nodded his head, "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her knowing that she sometimes needed to be near him just in case she had nightmares.

"No, I think I'm ok." Olivia told him, "You're probably hungry right?" She asked him as he shook his head as he began to follow her towards their bedroom.

"No not really." Lou told her, "I ate a really big lunch and I'll eat a huge breakfast tomorrow." He told her as she quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed wrapping the covers tightly around her body. Lou did the same as he changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a blue t-shirt climbing under the covers with her Lou held Olivia close, "Go to sleep Olivia, everything's going to be fine, just go to sleep." He repeated softly as his fingers ran through her hair. "Just go to sleep." He told her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! Review please. I now accept anonymous reviews but please be nice or eles I'll disable it again.


	23. Great Idea

A\N This is my shortest chapter ever but I'm proud of it because it's short and sweet and it get's to the point :D I hope you like it and remember I now accept anonymous reviews!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Great Idea**

"Brandon you don't have anything planned for Easter with your family yet right?" Andie asked him as she sat down beside him on the couch after she had gotten changed into dark blue pajamas.

"No not yet why?" He asked her curiously as he put down his book and gave her his full attention.

"Well I know my parents will probably want to meet Alyssa after I tell them about her and they'll probably want to meet you to and Easter is the closest holiday, I was thinking maybe if you wanted to the three of us could go to my parent's house for Easter. Andie told him hoping that he would agree to go.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Andie, where do your parents live?" He asked her.

"They live in Oakville." Andie told him as he nodded her head, "Brandon they live in a very small townhouse and they don't have a lot of money so Easter defiantly won't be what you're used to and I-" Andie was caught of my Lou's lips crashing into hers.

"Andie I think going to your parent's house for Easter is a great idea." Brandon told her as they continued to kiss.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it, I promise tomorrows chapter will be longer and it's going to have everybody in it, oh and it's Lou and Olivia's wedding! :D :D


	24. My Family Part One

**A\N Hey peoples! :D :D I know I said this chapter would be Lou\Olivia's wedding but I thought of another idea... but I promise Lou and Olivia will get married before she has thier daughter whenever that will be but I promise everything will be figured out once I get all of my ideas in order. Well I go sort out all of my ideas here's the next chapter for you to read.**

_Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS_

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**My Family**

It was three two o'clock on Saturday afternoon the sun white crystal snow covered the trees and lawns and after last nights snow fall ice covered the roads making them slippery and dangerous and despite the below freezing temperature children were still outside playing in the snow. They could be seen having snowball fights, making snow angels snow forts and snowmen and snowwomen. "I'd like to know right now whose idea it was to go to the park and play in the snow." Bella said a slight tone of anger in her voice as she Lukas, Molly, Spike, Jules, Sam, Olivia, Lou, Brandon, Andie, Justin Rachael and the kids walked into Jules and Sam's backyard. None of the children expect for two year old Raymond had never seen snow before so Sam, Lukas and Justin thought it would be a good idea to take the kids outside to play in the snow but Jules, Bella and Rachael didn't want the kids getting sick because it was below freezing but finally they lost and all of the children were bundled up and taken outside. "It's below ten; I don't want Maria to get sick." Bella said as she held her daughter close to her.

Lukas looked at his fiancée and smiled, "Bella sweetie, there is no way Maria could get sick she's wrapped up so tightly I don't think she cane move." Lukas told her as he gently kissed her on the cheek as he took Maria from her, "Besides its fun to play in the snow and then have hot chocolate when you go home." Lukas told her as he placed Maria gently in the snow and watched as the young girl tried to figure what the snow was, seeing Maria pick up some of the snow and put it in her mouth "Lukas bent down beside her and said, "No, Princess we don't eat snow ok, especially yellow snow." He told her as she clapped happily at his nickname for her and pointed her finger to where Brandon and Andie were helping Alyssa make a snow angel. "Ok Maria we can go and see Alyssa." Lukas told his daughter as he stood up and placed her on his hip as he turned to Bella and asked, "You coming?"

Bella looked at Lukas like he was crazy but she sighed and said "Fine but if you throw snow at me or put snow down my back I swear I'll get a huge bucket of ice and dump it down your back ok?" Bella asked him with a slight smile on her face.

"Yea, ok Bella I won't throw snow at you." Lukas told her smiling a little he and the guys were in the middle of a plan to start a snowball fight with the girls the only problem the kids who nobody wanted to get covered in snow, "Wow, Alyssa that's a great snow angel." Lukas told the young girl in an effort to try and get het to talk but so fair nothing had been working and that was getting to be a bit of an issue because she was almost one years old and she still hadn't started walking or talking yet.

Alyssa just smiled at Lukas as she held her hands up to Andie wanted to be picked her, "Ok sweetie how about we go with Uncle Lukas and Maria to show them how to make snow angels." Andie told her daughter as Alyssa nodded her head happily.

Watching Andie put Alyssa gently on the floor on the other side of the huge yard Brandon shuffled his feet quickly in the snow as he looked at Bella, "What do you think we should do?" He asked her sighing everybody knew that Andie and Brandon were greatly concerned about their daughters lack of development over the past two months and they wanted to know if their was something medically wrong or if it was because she had lost her parents and was still trying to adjust to life without them.

Bella looked at her friend for a few minutes before she answered, "I don't know I mean I know she was making sounds before her parents died and she was starting to stand up it could be because she's a slow developer or it could be because there's something wrong, maybe you should take her to a doctor I can give you the name of a really good one." Bella told Brandon as he nodded his head. "I don't have it here but I'll it's in my phone I'll give it to you when we go inside." Bella told him as she added, "I really hope that there's nothing wrong with Alyssa but if there is I know she'll get all the help she needs and the best help." Bella told her.

"Yea that's right." Brandon agreed nodding his head as he and Bella walked over to where Andie, Alyssa, Lukas and Maria were playing but walking closer a frown formed on his face as he saw Andie comforting a crying Alyssa well she gently whipped snow off of her face, "What happed?" He asked Andie a concerned look on his face.

"She tried to stand up but she fell forwards and her face got covered in snow and then she couldn't stand up or sit up and now she won't stop crying." Andie told him close to tears herself. "Brandon I'm really starting to get worried, I don't know what's wrong." Andie told her boyfriend.

"It's ok Andie I'm sure she's fine." Brandon reassured her although he wasn't quite one hundred percent sure himself as he looked at his daughters face but as he gently reached to take her from Andie's arm she began to cry louder at the feel of Brandon's hand touching her back quickly taking his hand off of Alyssa Brandon looked at Bella for an answer or anything to tell them that whatever Alyssa has was not serious or life threatening.

"I'm cold anyways lets go inside and I'll give you that doctors number." Bella told Brandon as she quickly started walking towards the back door of Sam and Jules' house not wanting to think about her conclusion about what was wrong with Alyssa sighing she looked at Brandon and asked, "Brandon this is important has Alyssa ever fallen forwards that you know of before.

"When we first adopted her she used to try and stand up all the time she always fell forwards on her stomach Andie and I just thought it was normal, why? Is that bad?" Brandon asked her as they walked into the hallway and towards the front entrance where Bella's purse was.

Bella sighed as she got out her phone from her purse, "Yea Brandon I'm not going to lie that's bad, toddlers first learning how to walk don't usually fall on their stomachs they fall backwards onto their bum that's how everybody falls we don't fall forwards most people aren't like that but there are some people that just give this doctor a call and make an appointment lets hope it doesn't come to the worst." Bella told Brandon as she handed him her cell phone so he could put the doctor's number into his.

"Thanks, Bella and just so I know, what's the worst?" Brandon asked his friend as he put the doctor's number into her IPhone and handed Bella's cell phone back to her as he continued to look at her waiting for an answer.

"The worst that could happen, Brandon is Alyssa will need to have surgery on her leg to straighten it out. Bella told her friend, "But let's hope that it doesn't come to that." She said as she as she turned around and started walking towards the back door again turning around she sighed when she saw Brandon's face "She's not going to need surgery Brandon I'm sure therapy will help her." Bella told her friend trying to reassure him that his daughter would be ok.

"Yea," Brandon said in an unconvincing tone with an even more unconvincing smile plastered onto his face as he walked towards the back door, "Thanks for giving me that doctors number we'll make an appointment as soon as we can get one." Brandon told her as he walked outside into the cold February air.

Bella sighed following her friend trying not be worried just wasn't going to work anymore she decided as she walked past Sam and Jules who looked like they were talking about something serious and then to Brandon and Andie who were talking well Alyssa was sitting in the snow playing with Maria well Lukas watched them carefully walking past Molly and Olivia who were building a snowman Bella almost didn't notice Molly running up to her followed by Olivia.

"Hey, Bella what's wrong?" Molly asked her friend concerned as she saw the sad look on her face and dried tears in her eyes. "You can talk to me, what's wrong?" Molly asked her again as she searched for her brain for anything that could be bothering Bella then thought about Alyssa and how she wasn't walking or talking yet, "Please don't tell me Alyssa is paralyzed because that's-" Molly began before Bella interrupted her fresh tears in her eyes.

"No but she'll probably need surgery on her leg and if that doesn't work then she might be paralyzed and you should have seen the look on Brandon's face when I told him it's just not fair!" She told her, "Alyssa's already been through enough and I just can't believe that Colleen and Robbie didn't pick up on her falling before they died especially Robbie." Bella began, "I just want to believe that Alyssa will be ok but all of my training and years of university tell me she's not and I hate, it I just hate it!" Bella told them as Lukas walked up behind her and gently turned her around so she was facing him and he pulled her into a hug as Molly and Olivia slowly walked back to their snowman to finish building it.

"Hey, guys everybody's going inside the guys shift starts in an hour." Jules told Molly and Olivia as she walked up to them carrying Joshua in his car seat. "Molly you can stay with the twins and me if you want because I'm not sure what Andie and Brandon, are going to do with Alyssa." Jules told them.

"Why? I thought she was ok now." Molly told Jules, Andie had gotten Alyssa to stop crying and she had happily gone back to playing with Maria in the snow.

"Ok isn't actually the word I would use to describe her, she's not ok she's-" Jules began telling her as they heard a loud crash and ran inside the house as quickly as they could to find…

**A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending! I promise to update soon! Please don't kill me! *runs into Sam's locker to hide***


	25. My Family Part Two

**A\N I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I forgot what I wanted to have happen in this chapter and then I had a dream about it last night with a few other ideas too it was really cool! :D There was a lot of romance and other storylines in my dream that I'm saving for later. Once I started to write this chapter I realized that I should probably do some reasearch so I did do some reasearch and I tried my best to understand what I was reasearching I couldn't even understand what Wikapedia said about what I was reasearching but I did my best to try and understand it and put it in my story but if you know more about what I reasearched then I do then please tell me because I know that I don't know a lot about seizure's the different kinds of seizure's, and what the causes and effects are of seizures (A word I didn't even know had a z in it until today) So please if I made any mistake's please don't be afraid to tell me I won't be mad I'll thank you and fix my mistake(s). **

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Talk of seizure, death, comas and mental retardation**

**My Family Part Two**

Alyssa on the floor on her stomach and unconscious her right leg moving up and down and side to side. Nobody knew what to do or say Brandon had already gone to call 911 and she wasn't waking up or responding to anything anybody had done. "An ambulance is on its way." Brandon said as he rushed back into the hallway after making the 911 call. Wrapping his arm around Andie's waist he said "Alyssa will be ok, don't worry."

Andie shook her head as Alyssa's right arm started to twitch from side to side, "No she won't be we have absolutely no idea what's going on!" Andie told him tears quickly flooding down her face as she watched her daughter twitch and move uncontrollably and she couldn't do anything to stop it "It's not fair! This shouldn't be happening! It's not fair!" She cried even louder as ambulance sirens could be heard getting louder and louder as they got closer to Jules and Sam's house and when the ambulance made it too Sam and Jules's house Sam ran to open the front door for them as he quickly told them what was going on as they ran into the kitchen and carefully put Alyssa on the stretcher and ran back out towards the ambulance Brandon and Andie running with them.

After the ambulance had driven away nobody knew what to say as they were all trying to get what they had just witnessed out of their heads. "Spike and I will go to the hospital you guys need to go to work and take care of your kids and relax." Molly told her friends and on her last word her blue eyes drifted towards Olivia who she knew would want to go to the hospital with them. "Well let you know anything as soon as we know something." Molly promised her friends as she and Spike turned quickly to the front door to get in their car and go to the hospital.

"Molly!" Olivia's voice was horse and soft as she let go of Lou's tight grip on her hand and ran as quickly to her best friend as she could to catch up with her placing her left on her left shoulder Olivia turned Molly around so she was facing her and said, "I want to go with you and don't try and stop me!" Olivia told Molly she knew the last place she needed to be was in a hospital waiting room but she also knew that she needed and wanted to be with her friends as they waited fir news on their daughter and she also knew that she needed to know for herself that Alyssa was going to be ok. The thought of motherhood was scaring her more and more as she wrapped her hand tightly around her abdomen eying Molly carefully and as her friend opened her mouth to speak Olivia said, "I need to go, I need to know for myself that Alyssa is going to be ok!" She told her as Molly sighed not feeling well enough to protest and argue with her friend.

"Ok, Olivia." Molly nodded her head her voice as calm and gentle as it could be giving the situation that they were in. Running quickly out the front door and towards Spike's car Molly quickly hopped into the driver seat as Spike got into the passenger seat and Olivia in the back seat behind Molly's seat.

**************************************************************************************

The doctors in the emergency room had managed to stop Alyssa's seizure and she had slowly begun to wake up but less then a minute later she had another seizure and her arms and legs started moving only this time her head was also moving up and down as her nose started to bleed. At that time nurses quickly rushed Brandon and Andie out of the trauma room a few minutes after that a young intern escorted them to a waiting room where they were told to wait and just as the young intern was leaving an older doctor entered the room whispering something into the interns ear and the intern put her head down and quietly left the room turning right. Brandon and Andie both looked at each other and Brandon tightened his grip on Andie's hand as the older doctor with aging hair approached them. "I'm I to assume that you are the parents of Alyssa Abbot?" The doctor asked professionally as he walked up to where Andie and Brandon were sitting and stood in front of them.

"Yes sir we are." Brandon told the doctor wanting to ask the doctor how his daughter was doing but he held himself back when he remembered that this situation would be hard for the doctor as well as for them and to let him tell them when he was ready.

The doctor nodded his head as he cleared his throat and said, "We had to place your daughter in a medically educed coma to stop her seizures so we could run tests and find out what's actually wrong with her so we can begin treatment immediately. She's upstairs in Pediatric ICU she's attached to tubes but I assure you that those aren't hurting her and they are only for her benefit she can't feel anything right now she's unconscious and until we find out what's wrong with her she'll stay like that to prevent further seizures and further brain damage.

"Brain-brain damage you mean-her not talking yet was a sign?" Andie asked the doctor whipping a few tears from her eyes as she slowly stood up and held onto Brandon's hand tightly again.

The doctor looked at Andie with a concerned stare, "Your daughter hasn't started talking yet?" He asked her as Andie shook her head, "Has she started walking?" He asked hoping her answer would be yes.

This time it was Brandon who spoke as he said "No sir every time she tries to stand up she falls on her stomach our friend told us that it wasn't normal and she might need surgery on her leg." Brandon told the doctor as he nodded his head, "Pediatric ICU is on the fifth floor and remember your cell phones must be turned of." The doctor reminded them as he turned quickly around to walk out of the waiting room leaving Andie and Brandon wondering what he was thinking. Gently tugging on his girlfriends hand Brandon led her towards the exit of the waiting room as he spoke gently, "The doctors are running tests so that they can cure Alyssa." Brandon reminded Andie as she continued to cry, "She'll be all right you'll see." He told her as she slowly nodded her head up and down trying to talk but not being able to. "She'll be all right." Brandon told her again as he pressed the up button on the elevator as they waiting for it to come when it did they walked silently in and Brandon pressed the fifth floor button. Stepping into out of the elevator and onto the fifth floor they followed the sign that said Pediatric ICU opening the doors to the unit the first thing they saw was a front desk with a young receptionist typing something on the computer walking up to the front desk Brandon waited for the receptionist to notice him.

Looking up from her notes the receptionist with long brown hair and blue eyes looked at Brandon and said in a sweet voice, "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"Alyssa Abbot, we need to know what room she's in we're her parents." Brandon told the receptionist a little bit of a rushed tone and he wondered if she was able to understand him.

Typing something quickly into her computer the receptionist looked at Brandon and said "Room 133 sir."

"Thank you very much." Brandon thanked the receptionist as he and Andie walked down a hallway looking for room 133. After what seemed liked forever Andie and Brandon finally reached their daughters room placing his hand slowly on the doorknob Brandon sighed heavily as he braced himself for what he was going to see when he opened the door. "Sweetie you don't have to go in if you don't want to." Brandon told Andie as he turned to look at her. "

"No, I want to go in Brandon." Andie told him as she opened the door to her daughters room and let out a horrific cry as she turned quickly around to run out of the room but Brandon was quicker as he held her in his arms tightly as he hugged her, "Let me go!" She jerked out of Brandon's tight grip as she ran as fast as she could down the hallway and towards the washroom she barely made it into one of the stalls before she threw up holding her stomach with her left hand well her right hand was holding onto her spinning head as she continued to throw up. Quickly standing up she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall and towards the row if sinks where she washed her hands and whipped her mouth gently with a paper towel as she tried to get the image she had just seen out of her head. She had seen Alyssa lying motionless in a crib with six tubes coming out of her small body all attached to a monitor that was making an annoying beeping sound. The first tube was or at least the first tube she had seen was in Alyssa's mouth the second was on her nostrils and in her nose, the third was in her right wrist the fourth was in her left wrist and the fifth and sixth were in the back of both of her legs. "Why did I have to go into the room and see her like that?" Andie asked herself as she whipped a few tears from her eyes and walked out of the washroom and down the same hallway again determined to be able to stay in her daughter's room with her. Making her way towards the door she slowly opened it again trying to avoid looking at Alyssa as she walked quickly into her small room and towards Brandon who was sitting in a chair beside the bed sitting quickly in the other chair Andie held onto Brandon soaked his t-shirt with tears as she heard a beeping sound every one of her daughters heartbeats and as much as she found the beeping sound annoying she knew that the machine could quite possibly be saving her young daughters life.

**************************************************************************

At three thirty the door to Alyssa's hospital room slowly opened and Alyssa's doctor walked in with a serious look on his face and as he approached Andie and Brandon they both took their eyes off of Alyssa and focused on her doctor "Your daughter suffers from Rasmussen's encephalitis a rare progressive neurological disorder now without an MRI we cannot be sure but are fairly certain that this is what she suffers from and tomorrow if she is stable enough we'll wake her up and get an MRI to be sure." The doctor told them.

Brandon looked at the doctor feeling very stupid for not knowing what Rasmussen's encephalitis was. "Is Rasmussen's encephalitis a type of seizure condition? Brandon asked the doctor.

"It's caused by severe seizures, loss of motor skills and speech and if Alyssa cannot talk yet then Rasmussen's encephalitis makes sense and the tests that we have completed all point to this conclusion however like I said before Rasmussen's encephalitis is very severe and until we do an MRI we cannot be sure what your daughter suffers from."

Andie nodded her head as she whipped a few tears from her eyes looking into the doctors green eyes she asked "Is Rasmussen's encephalitis treatable?" Andie hoped that the doctor's answer would be yes however she was not certain that it would be giving the look in his eyes and on his face and his body movements and the tone of voice that he was using taking a huge breath she asked "If it's not treatable can it be prevented with medicine?" She asked and then she asked the question she had been, fearing the answer to the most "If it's not treatable or preventable is it life threatening.

"There is a surgery that she can have but it's dangerous and it could leave her paralyzed or with severe mental retardation there, are also some medication that we can put her on." The doctor told them as he took a deep breath before answering their last question "Rasmussen's encephalitis can be life threatening and that is why we are keeping Alyssa in a coma until she is stable enough to be woken up." Alyssa's doctor told Bradnon and Andie as he slowly turned around to leave a room.

"Doctor what happens if Alyssa isn't stable enough to be woken tomorrow can't you give her an MRI without her being awake so you can start treatment?" Brandon asked the doctor wondering how stupid his question seemed to the doctor.

The doctor turned around sighing as he said, "Your daughter is in a coma right now and her brain isn't functioning properly we need her brain to be working properly to be able to do an MRI scan and before we can wake her up she needs to be stable because if we wake her up before she is she could have another seizure that could ultimately kill her."

Brandon let the doctor's words slip into his brain before he held back tears that were threatening to fall down her face as he asked "What are her chances or waking up?"

The doctor looked at Brandon and then to Andie and then back to Brandon as he sighed and said, "Right now her chances aren't very good but we've been wrong before Alyssa could very well wake and we hope she does because then we can give her an MRI to prove our diagnosis and start treatment on whatever she has." The doctor told them. "I think there are some people in the waiting room who are waiting to find out how your daughter is doing, they've asked me and several other nurses and doctors how she is doing, I can show you what waiting room she is in if you would like to go and see them." The doctor offered.

"You go Brandon I want to stay with Alyssa." Andie told her boyfriend as he nodded his head placing his hand gently on Andie's back as he followed the doctor out of Alyssa's room and towards the waiting room where Olivia, Molly, Spike, Bella, Jules and Rachael were all waiting room. Spike who was holding a sleeping Joshua was the first one to notice Brandon's entrance into the waiting room placing Joshua gently back into his car seat Spike slowly walked towards his friend not wanting to say anything for fear of making him cry as he was on the verge of crying.

"They're not sure but they think Alyssa has a rare condition called Rasmussen's encephalitis which is a neurological disorder caused by severe seizes and loss of motor and speech skills which Alyssa's doctor says makes sense because Alyssa's hasn't started talking yet and every time she tries to stand up she falls on her stomach. They won't know if she has Rasmussen's encephalitis until she's stable so they can wake her up and give her an MRI scan and her chances of waking up aren't very good right now." Brandon tried his best not to cry as he told his friends the condition her daughter was currently in but he wasn't doing a very good job and he gladly accepted Spike's hug. "I should probably go back into her room." Brandon told them after Spike had hugged him quickly. "You guys don't have to stay will call you if anything happens." He told them not giving anybody any time to reply as he turned around and walked back down the hall towards her daughter's hospital room.

TBC

**A\N I hope this chapter didn't make anybody upset I'm really, really sorry if it did. Please review and tell me what you thought, remember tell me if I made any mistake(s)!**


	26. Rainy with a Chance of Thunderstorms

**A\N Hey people! :D Here's the next chapter I'm sorry I kept you all waiting and you can thank **_iheartflashpoint _**for keeping my confidence up and for reminding me to update! This chapter is for you oh also I made two new polls that are in my profile well they will be if you're allowed to put two up at a time if you're not allowed to I'll pick one to put it up first and then I'll put up the other one after the one I had up is down.**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the people that make IPhones**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Rainy with a Chance of Thunderstorms**

The pouring rain that could be heard outside of Alyssa's hospital room was differently not making Brandon and Andie feel any better as they sat in silence in their daughter's hospital room. It was late Saturday afternoon and Alyssa's condition had drastically gotten worse since the previous afternoon. According to her doctor's Alyssa chance of survival was now at 30% and if her condition continued to worsen that percentage would only go down. Right now Alyssa was too unstable to be woken up and too unstable to be able to wake up, by herself and without knowing what was wrong with her the doctors couldn't start her on any medication. Suddenly after what seemed like hours of silence Brandon finally stood up and said, "I'm going to go outside and check the messages on my phone." He told Andie as he walked towards Andie's hospital room door.

Andie stared at her boyfriend "Brandon it's raining outside." She told him trying to smile and laugh at his mistake but she couldn't find the courage to. After a few more minutes of silence Andie stood up and walked over to Brandon "You know it's ok to cry right?" She asked him as she looked him in the eye. "I won't like you any less if you cry." Andie promised as he shuffled his feet on the floor perhaps wondering what to say.

"I need to check the messages on my phone Andie." Brandon told her as he softly placed a kiss on the top of her head before turning around and walking towards the elevators getting on the elevator he angrily pressed the lobby button as the elevator slowly started moving. Once it finally reached the lobby he stormed outside dodging any questionable glances that were sent his way. Once he was outside he quickly got out his IPhone from his pocket and turned it on praying he had messages so he could have an excuse taking so long being away from Alyssa's hospital room. He didn't have any messages and he felt like throwing his phone on the ground. Whatever he did, whatever he said, Alyssa's chances of survival were still very low and even if he got the best doctors in the world to look at her, which he was prepared to do if she woke up it still wouldn't make any difference in the world. Alyssa had been in more hospitals and experienced more traumatic events then he had and she wasn't even one yet. It just didn't seem fair nothing seemed fair anymore he thought as put his cell phone safely back into his pocket and stepped into the pouring rain wanting nothing more then to wake up from this nightmare and wake up from Alyssa's cries, he wanted nothing more then to give Andie the diamond necklace he had gotten her for valentines day and tell her that she meant a lot too him and he was falling in love with her and he wanted to give Alyssa the teddy-bear that he had gotten her for Valentines Day which was today. That's it he got a light bulb in his head he was going to go to his apartment and get the teddy bear that he had gotten for Alyssa and then give it to her in the hopes that it would somehow help her wake up, but he didn't have his car with him it was still at Sam and Jules's house, sighing he turned on his phone again and dialed his friends number hoping that they would be home and pick up the phone.

"This is the best Valentines Day ever." Jules told Sam smiling as they watched Joshua and Mary-Lucile play with their toys. "Way better then last years Valentines Day and I didn't think I'd ever say that." Jules smiled as Sam wrapped his arm around her just as the phone rang. Sighing Jules reached for the phone "Hello," She said into it. "Brandon, how's Alyssa?" Jules asked her friend hoping that he wasn't calling with devastating news, "I'm sure she'll wake up Brandon just stay positive." Jules told her friend as he told her why he was calling, "Yea it's still here, why don't I bring the teddy bear to you, your landlord has a key right? Yea, I'll call you when I get there, no problem, anything to help." Jules told her friend as she hung up the phone and put it back on its base. "I'm going to go to Andie and Brandon's apartment and get a teddy-bear that Brandon got Alyssa for Valentines Day then I'm going to go and give it to him." Jules told Sam as she stood up, "You're ok here with Joshua and Mary-Lucile right?" Jules asked him as he stood up and placed his hands in hers.

Sam nodded his head as he kissed Jules sweetly on the lips "Yea I'm fine, go and tell Brandon that I hope Alyssa wakes up." Sam told his wife as she nodded her head and walked out of their living room and towards the front door of their house. Walking to where his twins were playing he sat cross-legged on the floor and slowly and gently picked each one of the up placing both of them in his lap. "I love you both so much." He told them as he placed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads as Mary-Lucile reached her arms up and Joshua started yawning. "I think its nap time." He decided as Mary-Lucile started yawning as well. Carrying both of his twins carefully upstairs he placed Joshua in his crib and Mary-Lucile in hers. Walking quietly back downstairs he heard the rain turn to hail as it loudly hit their roof. "Please let Jules be ok, that last thing we need is anything else bad to happen." Sam whispered to himself as he walked into the kitchen and began cleaning it.

"Olivia sweetheart are you ok?" Lou asked Olivia carefully as he walked into their bedroom to see her sitting on the end of their bed crying. Ever since they had come back from the hospital last night Olivia had hardly said a word to him and he was getting worried especially when she had spent all day in their bedroom and after not seeing her for a few hours he finally went into their bedroom after hearing her crying. "Olivia what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't know if I can have this baby Lou." She told him quietly, "I don't want what's happening to Alyssa to happen to are baby. I don't want there to be anything to be wrong with our baby, but I'm just son afraid that something will be wrong with her and Lou and I can't take something like that happening. Olivia cried into his shoulder.

"Olivia it won't ok it won't. What's happening with Alyssa hardly ever happens and there's still a chance she'll wake up and she'll be ok I know she will." Lou told her a she rubbed her back, "I promise you nothings going to be wrong with our baby." Lou promised her even though he wasn't positive.

"You don't know that!" Olivia told him as more tears ran down her face and she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ow!" She let out a sharp cry of pain as she put both of her hands over her stomach.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Lou asked her as she nodded her head even though he could tell she was in pain, "Olivia you need to get some rest ok that's what our daughter's telling you ok if you don't relax and not stress about anything then everything will be fine." Lou told her as he helped her stand up as he led her towards the front of their bed.

"Lou how can I not stress I'm six months pregnant and fat!" Olivia told him as he tucked her into bed kissing her forehead, "Lou, you don't know that our baby will be healthy." Olivia told him. "Our daughter could be born sick and die or be fine until she's Alyssa's age and the end up like her." Olivia told him.

"Olivia, you need to stop worrying ok, Alyssa's going to get better and our daughter is going to be born healthy and she'll stay healthy." Lou told her as he walked back over to their bed and sat down beside her and gently ran his hand over her abdomen, "Does it still hurt? He asked her as he saw that she was trying not to cry.

"A little but the worst of it is gone." Olivia told him as she continued to rub her abdomen. "If Brandon or Andie or anybody else calls with news about Alyssa can you please wake me up?" She asked him as her eyes began to close.

"I'll see." Lou told her as he kissed her gently on the lips before walking towards the door of their bedroom and walking out into the living room where he turned on the TV and started watching it trying to keep his mind off of everything that was currently going on.

TBC

**A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter remember to review (I accept anonymous reviews) and rember to vote in my polls! **


	27. You said it would be ok

**A\N Thank you to everybody who has bene reading my story and a special thank you to **_iheartflashpoint _**who reviwed! You rock :D This chapter is an information and fill in chapter more the anythng. It introduces future storylines and reminds everybody of what has been happening so fair the next chapter will deal with my poll that is up now and maybe the next poll depending on what choice wins. So fair only one person has voted so thank you to that person and remember to vote if you havn't already! Oh and I hope you like the chapter :D**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Talk and memories of child abuse**

**You said it would be ok**

At three thirty Jules finally walked into her and Sam's house. It had taken her a little longer then she had liked because of the wind and hail outside but she had dropped picked up Alyssa's teddy bear up from Brandon and Andie's apartment and she had driven to the hospital and given it to Brandon she had parked the car and she had ran as fast as she could to where Brandon said he would be she got soaked and so did the teddy bear because as fast as she could run was not as fast as she could before she was pregnant with her twins and she still hadn't lost all of her pregnancy weight. She would have liked to have had time to go to the gym and work out but Joshua and Mary-Lucile were more and more of a handful each day and when Sam wasn't a work Jules would much rather spend time with him then leave him with their twins and go to the gym and work out. Putting her purse on a beautiful wooden table she heard laughter in the kitchen and walked slowly and quietly towards it, "I thought I heard two voices." She told Sam and Spike smiling as they both turned around neither one saying anything, "Should I be scared I mean two men in the kitchen wearing pink aprons…" Jules laughed as Spike opened his mouth to protest, "No, Spike it's ok pink is a very manly colour I'm sure Molly would love to see you in pink where is she?' Jules wondered.

"Pink is a manly colour and Molly's upstairs with Mary-Lucile, she started crying and Molly got a bottle from the fridge and went upstairs to feed her." Spike told his friend as he and Sam continued to make dinner.

"Right… and you just let her feed our crying daughter Sam…." Jules turned her attention to her husband as she continued to smile.

"We're cooking!" Sam defended himself as Molly walked back into the kitchen carrying Mary-Lucile. "Besides Molly's good with kids, she won't kill her." Sam told Jules unaware that Molly had entered the kitchen again.

"I'm glad you trust me with your daughter Sam." Molly commented making Spike let out a laugh as Sam turned on his heal to see Molly staring at him.

"What? That's a good thing!" Sam told her as she shook her head smiling. "I was telling the truth you are good with kids, which is surprising because you always hated playing with dolls when we were kids. She wanted to play sports with the guys instead of dolls with the girls." Sam continued.

"Yea and he wouldn't let me so I beat him up and then he still didn't let me play so I told my parents and his parents which-" Molly stopped when she realized that Sam having a sprained wrist the next day wasn't from playing football in the house it was from Molly telling her parents that Sam wasn't letting her play and then her parents telling Sam's. "Sam I'm really sorry." Molly quickly apologized when she realized that she had given Sam's father a reason for beating him up.

"That's ok Molly, its fine." Sam told her as his mind quickly flashed back to that night when his father had barged into his room yelling at him for not letting Molly play ball hockey he had grabbed his wrist and twisted it and then he had thrown him across his room and onto his bed when he told him it was time for him to go to sleep and he shut off the lights in his room and slammed the door leaving an eight year old Sam alone in his room crying.

"No Sam it's not I'm really, really sorry." Molly told him clearly upset for what she had caused to happen, "All those other times that we got into trouble or got into fights did your dad beat you up then too?" Molly asked him as she continued to rock Mary-Lucile gently back and fourth in her arms.

"Molly!" Sam exploded making Mary-Lucile start to cry loudly, "Molly," He said a little more quietly as Molly stared at him, "its fine ok can you please just leave it alone?" He asked trying to keep his anger under control.

"Yea, ok Sam I'm sorry." Molly told him as she sent Jules a look telling her to talk to Sam later, then turning her attention to a crying Mary-Lucile she said, "Its ok baby girl, everything's ok just go to sleep." She soothed as Mary-Lucile continued to cry as she looked at Jules who was sitting across from Molly at the kitchen table, "Ok, sweetheart here's Mommy." Molly told her as she stood up and handed Jules her daughter and as soon as Mary-Lucile was in Jules arm's she settled down and closed her eyes holding her teddy-bear close. Smiling Molly walked over to where Spike and Sam were making a salad and asked, "Is anything you guys made edible?"

"Yes," Spike told her smiling, "It's very edible and very delicious but that's only because I made it now if Sam had made it then it might not be right Sam?" Spike asked his best friend in an effort to try and cheer him up some.

"Hey! I'm a good cook! I'm not Lou!" Sam defended himself jokingly making fun of Lou who everybody knew was a horrible cook.

"That's not fair; don't make fun of Lou he's not here to defend himself." Jules told Sam and Spike as she rocked Mary-Lucile gently back and fourth so she wouldn't wake up. "Where are Lou and Olivia anyways?" Jules wondered, Lou and Olivia where supposed to get married in the afternoon and then everybody was going to go back to Sam and Jules's house for an after party but with Alyssa in the hospital they had decided not to get married bur everybody was still welcome to Sam and Jules house for dinner. "I know Bella and Lukas didn't want to drive in this weather and Justin and Rachael, are spending Valentines Day alone since Raymond is at Justin's parent's house for the night but where are Lou and Olivia?"

"Lou called said Olivia was sleeping and her stomach was hurting her so they couldn't come." Molly told Jules as she looked at her with a concerned look on her face and Molly knew that they were thinking the same thing. "Lou thinks it's from all of the stress she's been under but it could be normal pains or and this is unlikely but all of the stress she's been under could have caused her to go into labour early."

"Does Lou know that because I think he'd like to know if Olivia is giving birth to their daughter?" Sam commented as he cut up more tomatoes for the salad.

"I told him it was a very unlikely possibility and he said he's thought of that but it was probably stress pains because she's been worrying about something being wrong with their daughter. Molly said as she stood up and walked over to the counter where Sam and Spike were making the salad, "Can I help?" She asked as Spike opened his mouth to reply but Molly beat him, "Come on I'm board, and I want to be able to eat this." She told him smiling as she took one of the tomatoes that Sam had cut up and put it in her mouth. "You shouldn't be cutting up tomatoes." Molly reminded him, "The last thing we need is for you to get sick right now, go and wash your hands and then sit down, I'll finish cutting these." Molly told him as he rolled his eyes but did what she told him to anyways.

"Why would you get sick? Are you allergic to tomatoes?" Jules asked her husband as he walked over to the sink and began washing his hands nodding his head not saying a word. "You are? Sam why didn't you tell me?" Jules asked him.

"It's not that big of a deal Jules, I just can't eat them or you know get the juice on my skin for to long." Sam told her making it seem like his allergy was no big deal.

Hearing the conversation Molly turned on her heal and faced Sam, "You didn't tell her?! Sam!" Molly said disbelievingly, "You remember what happened when you had that allergic reaction right?" Molly asked him.

"Yea but-" Sam tried to say before Jules interrupted him.

"How bad is his allergy?" Jules asked Molly hoping that one or both of her twins weren't allergic to tomatoes.

"His skin get's all red and swollen and he breaks out in hives for five days he looked like a red Christmas present." Molly told Jules not seeing the annoyed look on Sam's face.

"Molly!" He exploded, "Not everybody needs to know everything about my past and it's not your place to tell them! If I want Jules to know something I'll tell her!" Sam told his friend clearly frustrated as he finished washing his hands and stormed out of the room.

Seeing Jules turn to follow Sam out of the room she said "Jules if it's ok with you I'd like to talk to him." Molly told her friend as Jules nodded her head allowing Molly to follow her husband and talk to him. "Sam," Molly drew out her friends name as she followed him into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Molly is this night fun to you is all of this fun for you because it's not fun for me ok!" Sam told her angrily as a few tears rolled down his face. "There's a reason I didn't tell Jules about my allergy." Sam told her, "That night my dad-he-blamed-me-and-he-hit-me-I was five-I-that-was-the-first time-he beat me up" Sam told Molly as she walked closer to him. "I just-I thought it was my fault and nobody ever listened to me-who would- and I guess-I allowed-it to continued because I didn't stand up for myself I stick to my story when I told your father and after that I didn't tell anybody else." Sam told her.

"Sam it wasn't your fault, your father was a jerk and a bully and you didn't deserve anything he did to you, and my father didn't want to believe that his friend could be doing something like that but he was wrong and I should have noticed something when you always seemed to have something wrong with you whenever your father was home and the Military Police on base and the doctors should have said something but they didn't nobody did and that was a mistake ok a huge mistake and if anything ever got out and your father was convicted I'm sure he would have gone to jail after people saw all of the scars and bruises you had on your body." Molly told him.

"Everybody was too scared to say something and we kids Molly it wasn't your fault you didn't see anything you were a kid, kids don't pick up on things like that and your father he just thought I was a reckless child I'm actually surprised he let you hang out with me as much as he did." Sam told her.

"My father liked you he still does everybody just thought that you wanted attention I remember my parents talking about it." Molly told him, "But we can't do anything to change that right now, it's all in the past." She reminded him.

"Yay," Sam nodded his head, "I'm surprised Jules didn't come and talk to me or is she mad, I'd me mad if I were her, how mad is she?" Sam asked Molly.

"She's not mad, I asked her if I could come and talk to you, but you should really tell her all of this." Molly told Sam, "She'll be able to help you, more then I can."

"Yea, I know." Sam sighed as they quietly walked down the stairs, "I just don't like making her upset."

"She'll want to know trust me she'll want to know." Molly told Sam as the walked back into the kitchen.

TBC

**A\N I hope you liked it! :D Remember you vote in my poll and to review!**


	28. Trust Me

**A\N**:Hi everybody, :D. The wonderful **RRSJRHHGCMNASAMI **(usually with dots after every second letter) has agreed to help me rewrite this story. this chapter was rewritten by her. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

Around six o'clock Olivia woke up in cold sweats. She had just woken up from a nightmare about loosing her unborn daughter. Whipping tears away from her eyes she gently rubbed her abdomen. Wrapping a blanket tightly around her body she walking into the living room where Lou was watching TV. Lou-" Olivia began tears in her eyes as Lou looked up from the TV an turned to look at her, "Lou I had a nightmare that I lost our baby and you blamed me and everybody else hated me and-" Olivia trailed off ad Lou quickly stood up and ran over to her wrapping her in a tight hug.

"No sweetheart that would never happen I would never blame you for loosing our baby never." Lou reassured her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and led her back towards their bedroom holding her tightly in his arms. "If I stay here with you do you think you could go back to sleep?" He asked as he tucked her into bed.

"Maybe," Olivia told him, "I just-I've been having a lot of nightmares lately and I don't want to have anymore." She told him as she continued to cry as Lou comforted her. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep if you're here with me though."

Lou nodded his head, "Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going anywhere I'm going to stay right here with you." Lou told her gently as she closed her eyes. "And tomorrow you're going to relax all day so your stress level goes down." Lou told her as she sleepily nodded her head and went back to sleep feeling safe in Lou's arms.

* * *

"So Jules the food was edible what did you think? Did you like it?" Spike asked his friend as the hail and strong wind could he beard outside making Spike glad that he was inside.

Jules smiled, "It was ok I guess." She told him then she said, "It was actually really good, I was pleasantly surprised." She told him as Joshua's loud cries could be heard standing up Jules said, "I'll go and get him, he's probably hungry."

She got up and walked into the hallway and quickly up the stairs towards her son's room, "You must be hungry, eh sweetheart?"

She smiled at her son as she wrapped him in her arms and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she got a bottle and walked into the living room where Sam, Spike and Molly were talking, "I was right, he was hungry." Jules told Sam as she sat down beside him again. She relaxed into the couch and put the bottle in his mouth, allowing him to get the food he wanted.

"So, Molly," Jules said. "And Spike, have you made any plans for a wedding yet?"

Molly shook her head,

"Not yet. We were thinking of having a double with Bella and Lukas but we're not sure anymore. I mean, Sam was right, we have huge families and it would be a lot of people at a wedding, even more for a double wedding."

"So you're thinking it'll be just your wedding then?" Sam asked.

Spike nodded, "Probably," he wrapped his arm around Molly.

It's easier," Molly nodded. "And I kind of want a single wedding, you know?"

"I think that's a great idea," Jules agreed, knowing exactly what Molly meant. "But whatever you decide, we're still really happy for you."

"I know," Molly said, then, looking at Spike she added, "We know."

* * *

It was twelve o'clock in the morning and the machine that was keeping Alyssa alive had suddenly stopped beeping, making Andie immediately wake up and shake Brandon's shoulder.

She looked over at her adoptive daughter and frowned when she saw her laying completely motionless. She'd half expected her to be seizing.

"Brandon!" she yelled, shaking him awake. "Get a doctor!"

He rushed off to find their doctor and returned quickly. The doctor came in, followed by a whole team, and ushered them out of the room.

"Why?" Andie exclaimed. "She's our daughter!"

"We can't have you in here," explained the doctor. "We'll let you know what is happening soon!"

Brandon practically dragged Andie out of the room and held her as she sobbed in the hallway. It was the middle of the night and nobody was around to hear her crying.

* * *

**A\N: **Reviews are nice.


	29. Alyssa's okay

**A\N**:Hi everybody, :D. The wonderful **RRSJRHHGCMNASAMI **(usually with dots after every second letter) has agreed to help me rewrite this story. this chapter was rewritten by her. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

Andie watched through the small window in the door as the doctors ran tests and did medical things she didn't even understand. She watched in horror as Alyssa remained as still as ever.

"Andie, try to stay calm?" Brandon asked, though he wasn't exactly as calm as he should have been.

"That's our daughter!" she shrieked. "I mean, not our real daughter, but she's ours now and she's not moving and she's...she's..."

Andie collapsed into Brandon's arms, sobbing more again. She found it hard to believe that Alyssa was going through this. It was such a terrible thing to happen, something nobody should go through, especially not a little girl who lost both her parents recently.

It wasn't fair, Andie thought.

They sat in silence, Andie crying and Brandon trying to stay as calm as he could though it wasn't that calm, for the next two hours.

When the doctor came out, Andie was close to sleep in Brandon's arms but she sat up, wide awake at the sight of him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Alyssa is going to be fine," he told her. "She's not suffering from Rasmussen's encephalitis. It was, fortunately, one of the rare cases where we are wrong. This whole seizure issue is being caused by emotional trauma storage. She's holding in emotions that she doesn't understand and it is causing her body to overload."

"Her parents were killed recently," Andie told him.

"I'm aware of that," the doctor said. "That is likely what is causing this. We actually got her stable again. Her body shut down momentarily due to the overload but we've got her restored. She's sleeping now, actually asleep. She's no longer in a coma or anything. She'll be okay but we're going to want to keep her a little longer to make sure everything remains okay."

Andie breathed a sigh of relief and started to cry again but from happiness this time, "Thank god!"

Brandon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "Can we see her?" he mumbled.

The doctor nodded, "Go ahead."

Nobody received a call until the morning since Brandon and Andie had not wanted to wake anyone up. They called Sam and Jules first.

The phone rang in their apartment for nearly a minute before one of them was able to get it. Both were occupied with the twins.

"Hello?" Jules finally said when she was able to pick the phone up.

"Jules?" Andie said. "It's me, Andie."

"Oh," Jules said, motioning for Sam to come closer. "What's going on? Is Alyssa okay?"

On the other end, Andie was nodding and crying, "She's going to be fine!" She explained to Jules what the doctor had told them about how it was just the emotional trauma.

Jules breathed a sigh of relief and nodded excitedly to Sam to tell him that Alyssa was going to be fine, "That's fantastic!"

"It is," Andie said. "Well, I have to go and call everyone else. See you soon."

"Maybe we'll stop by the hospital," Jules said, "if we can get Joshua and Mary to calm down."

"Maybe we'll see you then," Andie said and hung up the phone.

After she was off the phone, Jules turned to Sam and said, "Everything will be okay!"

"What was going on then?" Sam asked, a little confused about the whole thing. First things weren't going to be okay, now they were.

"Emotional trauma build up or something," Jules told him. "But she's stable and doing much better."

"That's great," Sam smiled just as Joshua began crying again. "I'll go."

"Thanks," smiled Jules.

Back at the hospital, Andie and Brandon were making the rest of the calls. They had just called their families and were now calling Spike and Molly.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"Spike," Andie said. "It's me and Brandon. We're at the hospital."

"Oh!" Spike said. "Hold on, let me get Molly too!"

Andie and Brandon waited for a minute while Spike called Molly over to him. She picked up the second phone and said, "How's Alyssa?"

"Much better," Brandon said. "She's stable and she's going to be okay."

On the other end, Molly and Spike breathed sighs of relief and gave each other a high five.

"Awesome!" Spike said.

"That's amazing," smiled Molly. "What's going on with her then?"

Andie and Brandon took turns explaining everything to Molly and Spike and then called Olivia and Lou to tell them the good news as well. After that they called Bella and Lukas.

At Lou and Olivia's apartment, they were thrilled with the news of Alyssa's health. They had just gotten off the phone with Andie and Brandon and they were all overjoyed with what they had just been told.

"Maybe our baby will be okay then," Olivia smiled. "If Alyssa is going to be okay, our baby can make it through anything."

"I told you," Lou said, "that there was nothing to worry about. Our baby will be very healthy. You don't need to worry about that, okay Olivia?"

Olivia nodded, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lou smiled and kissed her forehead, asking, "When do you want to get married then?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "A part of me wants to wait until after our baby is born so that I won't be pregnant in the wedding, but I know that would just make it harder to get married with a little baby, right?"

"We can do whatever you feel comfortable with," he told her. "Whatever you want, I'm okay with."

"I think we should wait a little longer," Olivia said. "I want to think about it a bit more still."

Meanwhile, Maria was crying and Bella didn't know what to do to calm her down. She wasn't sure why she was even crying in the first place.

Lukas was the one to solve the problem, coming into Maria's room and picking her up in his arms. He swung her around slowly and she slowly began to calm down and stop crying.

Bella watched in amazement as he did this and said, "You're too good with her. You're better than I am."

"I am not," he shook his head. "We're just different. You're good at the things I am not and I'm better at the things that you aren't the best at. That's why we're so perfect, because we're balanced."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Lukas put Maria back down so she could sleep and they left her room silently.

Once they were out, Bella turned to Lukas again and said, "Molly called. She and Spike aren't sure about having a double wedding anymore."

"Really?" Lukas asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure either."

"Yeah, me neither," Bella admitted. "It seemed like a really good idea at first but I'm slowly beginning to realize how much work and trouble it will all be. We have such big families and friends and, it's just too much, I think."

"I completely agree," Lukas kissed her. "Come on, let's pack a bag and get ready."

"For what?" she asked.

Lukas shrugged and said, "I thought we'd go to the hospital and see Andie, Brandon and Alyssa once Maria is awake."

Bella nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Okay, let's pack!"

* * *

**A\N: **Review's are appreciated.


	30. Everything's Fine Part One

**A\N: **I hope everybody liked this chapter, again it was written by the wonderful RRSJRHHGCMNASACBMI (usually with dots after every second letter).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Cabbage Patch Kids

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **One swear word

* * *

**Everything's okay Part One**

Only two hours later, everyone was gathered at the hospital to celebrate the good news. They were all relieved Alyssa was going to be okay, none of them could handle any more bad news.

Andie and Brandon were sitting off the to side with the doctor to discuss what would be best for Alyssa's progression while the others stood around, drinking their coffee. They were in the waiting room. All of the children were either sleeping or playing with the few toys available.

"Imagine what they're going through, or were going through," Jules said, motioning towards Brandon and Andie. "I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if something happened to the twins."

"I know what you mean," Bella nodded. "If something happened to Maria..."

"But nothing has," Lukas wrapped his arms around her. "She's alright."

"Yeah," smiled Bella. "She is. Have you guys talked to Molly or Spike lately?"

"The other night," Sam nodded. "Molly actually wanted to talk to me. She said she and Spike were doing good."

"Do they know?" Olivia asked. "About Alyssa?"

Lou shrugged, "I assume so. Andie said they told everyone so I assume that includes Spike and Molly."

"It better," Olivia said.

"You know, you shouldn't assume things, Lou," Lukas said. "Because when you assume, you make and ass out of you and me."

The group laughed a little and rolled their eyes.

"That joke is so old and so lame," Bella rolled her eyes. "But we kind of needed that laugh, I think."

Everyone else nodded. They really did need a good laugh. The past days had been stressful and they really just needed to let it all off their shoulders for a while.

"Mommy!" Maria cried, running towards her parents. "Look!" She was holding a small doll with curly hair.

"It's a cabbage patch kid!" Bella exclaimed. "Oh, I remember these things!"

"Me too!" both Olivia and Jules smiled. "That must be really old."

"They still sell those things, you know," Sam said. "I saw one the other day at a Walmart. Expensive though, for a doll."

"This isn't just a doll, Sam, this is a piece of every girl's childhood," Jules informed him. "I think we should get one for Mary-Lucile."

"And Maria," Bella said.

"I thought Sam said they were expensive?" Lukas said.

"But it's worth it," all three women replied and Lukas just shrugged.

"If you say so," he said, not believing it. He turned to his daughter, "Go play with the other kids, honey. Have fun with the Patch Cabbage doll."

"Cabbage Patch," Bella rolled her eyes. "It's _Cabbage Patch_ doll."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Shaking their heads, the group laughed again.

Molly and Spike were sitting down to dinner when her laptop lit up. She had another email.

"One sec?" she smiled at her fiancé and he nodded. She raced over to check it quickly only to find it was from her mother. She scanned it quickly and her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked from the table upon seeing her smile turn into a frown. When she didn't answer, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The position, the one my mom told me about, it's gone," Molly narrowed her eyes at the screen to re-read what she had already read twice.

"Gone?" Spike asked. "How is it gone?"

She shrugged, "Not sure, really. She didn't say. I guess it was removed or filled or something... I was looking forward to it, you know?"

"I know you were, baby, we both were," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "But, there's nothing you can do about it right now. Let's eat?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry, aren't you?"

He laughed and shrugged, "Must be a guy thing."

"Must be," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean I can't out-eat you if I wanted to."

"Oh, I don't doubt you could," he said. "You are the most competitive person I know. You'd do anything you could to win."

"You know me too well," she stuck out her tongue and sat down to dinner.

Later that night, they were curled up on the couch with glasses of wine.

"Are you really upset about the position?" Spike asked her.

She twisted a little and shook her head, "It would have been amazing. But now we don't have to leave everyone. That was the part I wasn't looking forward to."

"We can stay here," Spike agreed. "Start a family maybe?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "I do want a family. But it doesn't have to be right away, right?"

"Of course," he smiled too. "I'm gain for whatever it is you want. I can wait a bit. I don't know if I'm ready to start a family just yet either."

She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back into him and relaxing. He closed his eyes and they drifted off.

Spike was almost asleep when he felt Molly sit up and get off his lap.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

"Spike?" she said. "I've been thinking..."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D.


End file.
